


The University

by PeskiPixi



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF, Unrelated movie
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dom/sub, Erotic education, F/M, Learning curve, Loss of Virginity, M/F, Masturbation, Multi Chapter, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, dominant female, lots of other kinky stuff later, mistress kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC Rosalita runs a very special institution of learning, and meets young Jonathan when he signs up for classes. Rosa knows from the moment that she lays eyes on him that this one is special…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is a bit of a teaser. Bear with me. Enjoy, share, comment as usual! xxx

The woman sat back and studied the young man across the ornate Victorian desk. Her hands were folded in front of her mouth, and she had a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses perched on her nose. She knew it made her look like a stern school teacher, which came in handy sometimes. Sitting back, her posture relaxing, she made eye contact and let a small smile play across her lips. Business was nothing more than a game. A game of who has the upper hand, sometimes it’s subtle, sometimes it’s more overt. In this particular case, she was very subtly letting him know who was in charge, and it seemed to be working.

The boy in front of her had a clean cut, preppy look, the look of privilege. She surpressed the knee-jerk resentment, reminding herself that he couldn’t help the circumstances he was born into, and that he has done nothing to her to justify it. His hair was long-ish and formed a halo of golden curls around his head, making him look like a particularly handsome angel. Big blue-grey eyes were framed by impossibly dark lashes, dark expressive eyebrows winging above them. His soft (if thin) lips displayed to her trained eye the potential for eroticism that he probably didn’t realise himself. Yet, she added mentally.

His skin was young, still showing a tiny spot or two in places, and she found herself longing to stroke her fingers across his cheek. His tall lanky frame was folded awkwardly into the straight-backed chair, his knees wide, and she thanked the stars that the desk saved her from having to tear her eyes away from the crotch that was so prominently on display. He looked up, but immediately cast his eyes downwards again at her intense gaze. His discomfort and embarrassment was very apparent in the constant fidgeting, his hands fluttering everywhere, touching himself. Those hands made her draw in a deep breath, and she sighed inwardly. So young… She really loved her job. Especially when gems like this one came along.

“I’m… not sure what happens next… How does it work?” His voice was surprising, deep and cultured with a slight rasp and a beautiful accent. She could imagine him reading poetry to a lover, how commanding that voice could get, and how pleading. That voice was made to whisper naughty, sweaty things on sultry afternoons.

“Mr…. Pine,” She let the slight hesitance show him that she wasn’t fooled by the name he supplied, and took the opportunity to give him a stern look over the rims of her glasses. “I should make it clear that here at The Company we render a professional service. We are not an escort service, nor do we supply call girls for rich spoilt middle-aged men.” She thought a bit. “Or for young spoilt men, for that matter. You will by now be familiar with our stringent application procedures. Not just anyone gets in.”

He nodded nervously with a slight smile, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, and she took a breath and continued. “We are something in line of a … university. We teach the subtle art of pleasure, giving and receiving. There are many young men and women out in the world today that lack proper education in what we like to call the fine art of eroticism. We are discreet and very adept at what we do. All the instructors here have been hand picked, and are very skilled at their craft. Hence the fee.”

The young man swallowed again and let out a throaty chuckle, his tongue showing between is even white teeth. He passed a hand over his forehead where a light sheen of perspiration showed. The woman watched as the long fingers trailed absently down his neck to where a few sparse chest hairs showed at the open neck of his shirt, and cleared her throat.

“Goodness knows, the fee was a little steep.” He smiled nervously.

“Well, Mr. Pine, if there’s one thing that I’ve learned in life; it is that you get what you pay for.” A small smile in return curved up her lips as she continued watching him. Then she made a decision, a decision that surprised even herself.

“So, can we make your appointment for next Tuesday? We start at nine in the morning. Don’t be late.”

The young man nodded, looking a little flustered, and got up offering his hand across the desk. It was slightly damp and shaking almost imperceptibly. Again, she couldn’t help noticing his hands. He had large square hands, broad and strong in the knuckles, with elegantly long fingers, scattered sparsely with fine golden hair. Her mouth watered as she took it in her own delicate one.

“Thank you. I won’t be late.” He scuffed one foot on the carpet, his hand going to his neck again. “One last thing: Who…” A slight tint of pink rose in his cheeks as looked down, rubbing a hand over his neck. She thought that obviously the self-fondling was a nervous tic, and found it quite charming.

She decided that for now, she’ll come to his rescue. “No need to be embarrassed, Mr. Pine, you have the right to ask. And to answer your question, I will be attending to your education personally. Have a good day.”

With that, the woman sat down behind her desk and busied herself with random paperwork, ignoring the presence of the young man. She did not want to admit to herself the effect he had on her. Already she questioned her decision of a moment ago. She has been in this business for a long time, going on ten years, and very infrequently let herself get involved with clients, and never, ever let them come close enough to hurt her. Of that, she has had enough in life. But something told her that this one was special. She would see that he got the very best education her establishment had to offer.

When she looked up, the young man had gone, leaving nothing behind but a subtle fragrance of male and sandalwood soap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut. Patience is a virtue....

The young man woke up, and turned his head groggily towards the bedside clock. Blinking his eyes open with difficulty, he focused. It read 4:26. He groaned and flopped his face into the pillow, pulling the covers over his head. His head throbbed and his mouth tasted like a mix of cheap glue, rotten grapes and cigarettes. Slowly, memories of the previous night intruded on his consciousness, and he groaned again. He remembered sitting in the local pub, downing one drink after another, wondering what the hell had possessed him to let himself be talked into this. His friends had eventually given up on him, and after confiscating his keys, the last one left him there, sitting forlornly at the bar counter, having a long rambling conversation with the patient bartender and belching occasionally. Eventually, the bartender had gotten his address out of him and poured him into a cab.

Immediately after that recollection followed another, a very alarming thought; It was today! His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright in the bed. Heart thumping almost as loudly as his head, he looked around as if he’s never seen his surroundings before. After a moment, he dropped his face in his hands. Why? He was intelligent for fucks’ sake, did he really think a night of drunken debauchery is going to make things better?! Clearly it seemed like a good idea last night. Fuck.

Knowing that he won’t be able to sleep anymore, he swung his long legs off the bed, his own, very familiar bed, and gingerly tested his weight on them. Coming to the conclusion that he might just remain upright, he headed for the bathroom. After relieving himself with one hand braced against the wall to stop himself from toppling over mid-pee, he opened the cabinet, searching frantically for painkillers to dampen the throbbing in his skull. Downing two aspirin with two glasses of water, he dropped his head, trying to keep it all down. He stood like that, head down, arms braced on the vanity counter, waiting for the spinning world around him and the slight heaving in his stomach to settle.

Finally lifting his head slowly and carefully, he looked at himself in the mirror, as always not particularly liking what he sees. A pair of surprisingly clear blue-grey eyes stared back at him from under expressive eyebrows and a high forehead. They were only slightly bloodshot after the previous night’s vain attempt at voluntary amnesia. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his blonde curls were standing in every possible direction, giving truth to his sisters’ insistence that he had hair like a broom. Pulling his lips back from his teeth, he grimaced at himself, and decided that a good tooth scrubbing might make him feel more human. Turning on the tap, he got to work.

Minutes later, he padded naked out of the bedroom and into the sparse but tastefully furnished living area. Making his way to the kitchen, he turned on the coffee machine and switched on the television, more out of habit than any real desire to watch. Living alone had its benefits, one of which was the freedom to walk around naked in his own space. The downside was the quiet. It made him feel less lonely if there was some noise. Feeling at loose ends, he moved through the apartment, touching things randomly, looking out the window and fidgeting. He contemplated having a quick wank, just for nerves, but decided against it. He is probably going to need all his energy for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day. He felt extremely nervous, but at the same time, he could feel a tiny twist of excitement worming in the pit of his stomach.

Having finished his Bachelor’s in biophysics at the age of nineteen, he was aware of his extraordinary intelligence, but also painfully aware of his gangly appearance, the fact that he barely had any friends, never mind girlfriends, and that, at the age of 21, he was still a virgin. Yes, people. Twenty-one, and he hasn’t gotten past second base with a girl. He knew the theory, of course. He was an academic. He studied everything, including the mechanics of human procreation. He had also of course done his part in keeping the internet porn industry alive, he was only a man, but somehow he suspected that maybe that was not the most accurate source of information on the subject of sex. He lacked the practical understanding of exactly how things went in real life. With a real woman.

And being the meticulous perfectionist that he is, he decided to amend the situation by going to professionals. His logic told him that if you didn’t know how to do something, you learn. You go to the best teacher you could find on the subject, and you concentrate, take in the knowledge, until you yourself was an expert. It can’t be that hard, right?

He had heard about The Company by word of mouth, his best friend and lab partner, Chris, and decided to investigate. He recalled the many emails and phone calls, until he was finally able to secure a meeting with the owner and proprietor of the company, only known as Madame Rosalita. Going in, he expected a gnarly old lady who lorded it over her staff, like a madame at a whore house in the movies. Okay, maybe not that bad, but he still didn’t expect to see what he did. He shivered at the thought of her almost overpowering sensuality, her dark, smouldering eyes, her classic face, long neck and high cheekbones. He was struck mute by her beauty for a few minutes when he met her almost a week ago. Nothing could’ve prepared him. To him, she seemed exquisite, the ultimate woman.

He wondered what she had meant by: “I will be attending to your education personally.” He felt slightly panicky and out of breath at the thought that it meant what he thought it meant. And that one thought, the one hint that maybe he was going to have to… with her… He sighed. That’s what brought on his uncharacteristic bout if binge drinking last night. In hindsight, he should have known better than to think it would help in any way.

He poured himself a cup of strong black coffee, and went back into the bedroom, where he showered and shaved rather carefully. He dressed in a pair of black tailored pants, a soft blue cashmere sweater and black boots, which he noticed were starting to look decidedly worn. Finishing his coffee and feeling the caffeine entering his bloodstream, he decided to take a walk, get rid of some of the jitters he was still feeling.

Going out the door into the chilly half light of early morning, he pushed his hands deep into his pockets and wandered aimlessly down the street. He was feeling too restless to sit at home, and as he suspected, some exercise and fresh air was already doing him good. Stopping at an all night café a few blocks from his apartment he picked up a croissant and another cup of coffee, ambled down to the waterfront and sat down on a bench, staring out at the water and chewing automatically. The light got imperceptibly brighter, and soon the sun would rise. Again, he contemplated dropping the whole thing, but immediately decided against it. He was committed now, and in a few hours, he would start his education.

Hours later, he walked into the well-appointed foyer of the company.

“Good morning, Mr. Pine. Please come with me.”

Nervously, he followed the delicately beautiful redhead through sumptuously decorated corridors. Deep pile carpet muffled his footsteps, and crystal chandeliers sparkled with subdued light. He felt like he was in an international five star hotel, and could clearly see that exclusivity and luxury was guaranteed. Trying not to gawk, he kept his eyes on the shapely behind that was walking in front of him, clearly secure in the knowledge that he will follow.

The girl led him into a room almost at the end of the long corridor, opening the door on silent hinges. The young man stepped through, and he stopped his jaw from dropping only with difficulty. The room was flooded with morning sunshine, and the one entire wall was glass, giving a spectacular view of the harbour and the rest of the bay. Broad streamers of sun blatantly fell across the hardwood floor, making the wood glow in honeyed shades of gold and brown. Against one wall stood a massive canopied bed, covered in white linen and satin, its thick dark posts hung with gossamer curtains. Against the opposite wall was a large fireplace of white marble, a fire crackling away merrily inside. The rest of the furniture was of heavy, dark wood, like the bed, and the overall impression was of modern simplicity mixed with Old World luxury. Again, the obvious luxury showed that no expense was spared to make clients feel comfortable. It was also in strong juxtaposition with what happened in these sumptuous quarters.

The room was devoid of any presence but his own, and the young man tore his gaze away from the stunning view to question the girl. He was just in time to see the door of the room close softly behind her, however, and turned back to survey the room again, slightly perplexed. Taking a few steps and swinging his arms like a runner before a race, he took a deep breath and let it out noisily. The awkward aloneness and the hushed quiet unnerved him, and he was nervous to begin with. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of the nervousness. He was young, but he was a grown man, dammit. Act like one.

Just then, he noticed another door half open in the corner of the room, and started forward to investigate. As he neared the door, Madame Rosalita entered the room, coming from the second door. Again, he was caught unawares by her presence. His breath caught in his throat at her classic beauty and the broad smile on her lush mouth. He felt himself gaping and swallowing through a suddenly dry throat.

She raised one eyebrow at him quizzically, and walked forward to come to a standstill inches before him. She was a tall woman, and almost looked him in the eye in her heels. Time slowed as they gazed into each other’s eyes, his, a cloudy grey-green, hers a smouldering dark brown, almost black. She smelled exotic; her perfume reminded him of heady eastern spices, with a hint of vanilla. Close to, her skin though mature was unlined and a soft silky cream, and he could see her pulse beating steadily just below her jaw line. The curve of her neck joined gracefully to her shoulder, and he found himself fascinated by the wayward wisps of dark hair caressing her collarbone. He took in these little details, saving them like little treasures in his mind. He wanted to remember everything about her.

He swallowed convulsively, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. His throat was dry and he turned away from her to hide his discomfort. He didn’t want her to think, or know, what a complete novice he was, although she could probably tell. Moving towards the heavy mahogany empire chest, he poured a glass of water. Gulping a mouthful of water, he took a steadying breath and turned to find her still standing in the middle of the room, watching him closely. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she was still smiling, her head tilted to one side. The look simultaneously made him relax a bit, but the fact that she looked like she was sizing him up made him gulp again.

“Mr. Pine…” she began, and he suddenly found it ridiculous for her to be calling him “Mr. Pine”, especially considering what they were about to do.

“Please, call me Jonathan,” he said, and was surprised at her laughter that bubbled out casually and unexpectedly. It made him smile automatically, and he relaxed just a tiny bit.

“Jonathan? That is a very beautiful name, but I fail to understand how it could have changed from “Thomas” to “Jonathan” in a few days. Thomas Pine, that is what your application said, no?” Her slight accent turned her ordinary words into sensual droplets of sound.

“I…” He stopped, blushing furiously at being caught in the subterfuge, his smile still in place. He stepped towards her and extended his hand formally, bowing a little. “Jonathan Oakley, at your service. Smiling at his whimsy, she took his hand and shook it. “I apologise for…” he tried to carry on.

“No matter,” she interrupted him, waving a dismissive hand. “We had better get started. We have got a lot to do today, and limited time.” She took his hand once more, leading him to the massive bed. Patting it as she sat down, she indicated that she wanted him to sit next to her. He sat, turning his body towards her. Folding her hands in her lap, she spoke again, sounding business like.

“In the next few meetings, I will attempt to teach you how to give and receive pleasure. Today, you will only be expected to exercise self-control, and learn how to accept pleasure freely, if freely given, and how to give pleasure. As it was stipulated in the agreement, if at any time you want to withdraw, please feel free to do so. There will be no penetration and no orgasm today. Today is about sensuality, and the senses. It’s about connection with yourself and your chosen partner. In this case, myself. Do you understand?”

Jonathan was off balance once again, but it seems that he has been in that state from the very first minute he laid eyes on the goddess in front of him. Her business like tone was in stark contrast with the surroundings and his perception of how the course, for want of a better term, would play out. He nodded mutely, and attempted a smile, waiting for the next instruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of rape and sexual assault. Also, things seem to be heating up...

Just before, Rosalita was staring pensively out the broad window, oblivious of the magnificent view spread before her. Her thoughts strayed back, touching moments in time leisurely with soft indifferent fingers. Her musings involuntarily took her back to what she now saw as the defining moment in her life. The day her soul died and the days after, in which it was resurrected.

~~~~~~~~~~

The young Rosalita, or just Lita as she was called, stood in the centre of the room. Her hands were folded demurely in front of her bare mons pubis, her face lowered and a curtain of dark hair obscuring her porcelain features. She bit her lip hard, determined not to cry, until her mouth was filled with the copper penny taste of her own blood. This was her fourth foster home in so many months, and at barely fourteen, she was a beautiful young girl. At first, she hadn’t realised why she had been brought here, but now, waiting in this room, she had her suspicions, and she was afraid, so very afraid. But she knew crying or screaming was not going to change her fate. It had changed nothing when he had come to her in the night in the last few weeks, and it would change nothing now.

The room was dark and shabby, and smelled of mildew and sweat. The threadbare Persian carpet that covered the floor had lost its lustre twenty years ago, and the peeling wallpaper reached desperately for dignity. The canopied bed was cheap iron covered in chipped enamel, the bedding faded and overused and reeking of lustful needs. Lita cast a glance towards the bed and shivered, lowering her eyes again.

The door opened, and a brawny white man entered, wiping the sweat from his face with a damp kerchief. His receding hair was a dull muddy brown, and his ruddy complexion hinted that the sunshine of Costa Rica and the potent local spirit was imbibed daily in equal quantities. His small eyes were a watery blue, and already had the glint of anticipation. Lita shuddered involuntarily and cast her eyes down again. She wanted to look at him as little as possible. She knew what was going to happen, and keenly felt the inevitability of it. That didn’t mean she had to like it.

Alejandro entered on the man’s heels, rubbing his hands and an ingratiating smile pulling at his rodent-like face. She kept her eyes down, knowing that looking up might earn her a cuff around the head.

“See, what a beauty! She so young, but look at that pechos, what a pair, heh? Unspoilt, just as you asked, heh?” He bobbed and nodded and tittered his nervous laugh while he talked, keen to keep the wealthy customer happy.

The man stood watching as Alejandro came forward and grabbed her chin, wrenching her face up to the customer. Lita looked into the man’s eyes, her defiance almost bubbling over as she took in the look of hunger on his face. Alejandro walked around her as he talked, his movements were jerky and awkward, and slapped her naked bottom familiarly, giving it a squeeze as the man watched. A few seconds later, he reversed out the door with a fist full of sweaty American dollars, and locked the door behind him.

A few hours later that same night, Rosalita ran. She ran until her breath tore through her throat painfully. She had preferred to take her chances on the streets of San Jose. As she stumbled blindly from the semi-derelict building, the tears flowed unnoticed down her face. She remembered the smell of him, the stale sweet stench of sweat and the overpowering reek of alcohol as his breath surged into her every orifice, suffocating her. Her sex throbbed with what had been taken away from her so violently, and it tore up through her body, bisecting her existence, and coming to rest bitterly in the back of her throat. In a dark stinking alley a few streets away, she had stopped, her body convulsing, expelling everything in her stomach, dry sobs racking through her. 

She had gone back, weeks later, and stayed just long enough to see Alejandro being beaten savagely by what the media termed “undesirable

elements on the streets of San Jose”, and the old building he had been doing business from burned to the ground. She had turned her back on her past, her city and her country in that moment, facing a future controlled by no one but herself, and walked away with her back straight and her eyes fix forward.

A violent and dangerous passage had brought her to her new homeland, and slowly but surely, doggedly, she had healed. She had slowly put herself back together, and took her past in her hands, claiming it and making it hers alone. She had built up a business over the last almost 20 years through sheer determination, and today, she could look back and be proud of what she had become.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Rosalita dragged herself back to the present. She looked up, and wiped away a tear she had not even been aware of. She smoothed down her clothes, and went into the bathroom to check her face in the mirror. It would never do to scare a new client into hysterics with twenty years of baggage. Especially not this one. Something about this boy made her heart flutter. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but she knew that he was no ordinary client. She often felt a gentle affection for the boys she sent out into the world a little smarter and a little more experienced than they used to be. But this… This is new. Jonathan Oakley. She rolled the name around in her mind. Whatever am I going to do with you Jonathan Oakley? She thought just as she heard the door to the room open.

Minutes later, Jonathan watched Rosalita as she sat next to him, her dark eyes never leaving him. She took his hands and pulled him up until he was standing in front of her. Pushing lightly until he stepped back, he felt the post of the bed connect with his back. Rosalita slowly slid her hands down his chest and abdomen, and he held his breath involuntarily.

“First lesson, Jonathan. How to undress your lover.” Her hands continued stroking over the soft cashmere of his sweater, luxuriating in the feel of the hard young skin covered in soft wool under her fingers

“Never let your lover undress herself. It is your job, and the way in which you do it plays a big part in your lovemaking. It will show her if you truly care for her, if you respect her, and just how much you want her. It could set the mood more than anything else during your foreplay.”

While she was talking her hands continued to move up and down his sides, stroking lightly and then a bit firmer, dragging little shivers from him. When her hands were resting on his hips again, she slowly wormed her fingers under the hem of his sweater, drawing her thumbs in slow circles over his hip bones, eliciting a quiet indrawn breath.

“Close your eyes, Jonathan.”

He obeyed without hesitation, relishing the way her slightly accented voice glided over his name. In one slow, luscious movement, she pulled the sweater over his head, nudging his arms to get him to lift, and tossed it into a corner, leaving him standing in his undershirt, his carefully tamed curls now dishevelled.

Her hands moved upwards again, stronger this time, pressing into his flesh, her thumbs flicking over the hard buds of his nipples, making him draw in a sharp breath, and coming to rest on his shoulders. All the while, her eyes held his, dark liquid chocolate into a clear blue-green. Her palms glided over his shoulders, slowly, as if she wanted to discover every muscle tendon and bone hidden under his skin. She moved closer, and her breath whispered against his collarbone, making his own breath hitch a little. Her hands continued their advance down his back, her lips lightly nipping at the skin of his neck. Jonathan was completely caught in her spell; he could feel himself trembling, and her touch awakening his groin. The sumptuously furnished bedroom, the view and even the passage of time faded into nothingness as her hands gripped his undershirt, which moments later joined the sweater in the corner. He moved slowly and languidly, drowning in the sound of her voice, his body tingling from her touch, as she divested him of the rest of his clothes. His manhood was standing tall and straining between his legs. Her hands moved like butterflies, alighting here and there on his skin, setting nerve endings on fire, but she didn’t touch him where he ached for her to touch him. Jonathan was caught between extreme embarrassment and excitement, his senses heightened by the combination of the two.

“Open your eyes, Jonathan.”

His eyes fluttered open, and he slowly came back to reality. He was fully naked now, and felt exposed and a little vulnerable under her inscrutable gaze. Rosalita looked him up and down, and one eyebrow raised speculatively as her gaze slowed at his very obvious erection. He felt his face redden and shifted his weight nervously. Rosa’s mouth tilted up in a small smile, and her tongue darted out to wet her full lips as her eyes went back to his magnificent member. It truly was a work of art, thick, long, hard and veiny.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She asked. “Let us see if you have learnt anything.”

Taking a deep breath, Jonathan thought to himself, I might as well get on with it. His pulse fluttered slightly at the thought of touching this exquisite creature and his cock jumped in anticipation. He walked towards her as he licked his lips, enjoying the power she had transferred to him so easily. Taking his cue from her, he guided her gently by her shoulders, until she sat down on the bed. He knelt at her feet, grasping her ankle and softly stroked the top of her foot feeling the fine bones under the warm skin, light and delicate like those of a bird. The long fingers of his other hand folded around her ankle.

Gripping her ankle with one hand he slid off the heeled pump slowly, all the while stroking the sole of her foot with his thumb. He didn’t look up into her face, maybe afraid of seeing what was there, maybe because of his acute nervousness and intense arousal. Instead, he concentrated all his attention on what he was doing. He lifted the other foot, half regretfully putting the other one gently on the floor and repeated the process. He revelled in her delicate olive skin, soft to the touch like satin, but warm and alive. Discarding the last shoe, he slowly slid his hands up her calves, massaging gently, and he smiled to himself to see the goose bumps appear on her skin. He ignored the sign, and continued upwards, stroking her skin in slow, smooth circles, until his hands were on her thighs under her skirt. Then, he looked up. She was watching him intently, her dark eyes a mystery. But there was a rosy colour high on her cheeks, and her breath came a little faster. He put some pressure on her hips, indicating without words that he wanted her to stand up. She obeyed without comment, her smouldering eyes never leaving his.

When Rosalita was standing again, Jonathan turned his attention to the demurely buttoned white blouse. She was standing very still and her breath was steady, but her eyes hooded as his hands went up to the first button. He was having trouble keeping his breathing slow and his fingers from trembling as he revealed more and more of her skin, until the swell of her breast was visible, and the barest whisper of crisp white lace, forming a stark contrast to her golden skin. His arousal was becoming unbearable as he felt her hot breath n his cheek.

He continued down the row of buttons, giving her only fleeting touches to the skin underneath, willing himself to make it last, while in is heart he wanted to rip off the inoffensive white shirt and devour her. He slipped the blouse off her shoulders, and it pooled around her feet like whipped cream. She was still, her chest heaving just slightly in the white lace of her bra.

Tentatively, not knowing what was allowed and what wasn’t he slid his hands around her body, stroking her back and feeling the muscles tense as he stepped closer. He could smell her, a striking combination of spices on warm skin and something exotically unnameable. His fingers were lightly exploring her back, and he dipped his head to the hollow of her neck, sampling more of her heady smell. He was a fast learner, and although he had no experience except the occasional awkward fondle in high school, it felt like he instinctively knew what to do. He handled her as if she was a precious object, breakable and priceless, and his hands slowly found their way down to her skirt and pulled the zipper down. The rasping stutter was unnaturally loud in the quiet filled with only breath and sensation, and her black skirt slithered down her lags and joined the blouse on the floor.

Jonathan took a step back. He felt privileged letting his eyes glide over the perfect form in front of him. Her breasts were not large but full and smooth, and dark nipples were just visible through the virginal lace. Her sides curved down and flared into full feminine hips, hugged perfectly by flimsy black knickers. Her bare legs were long and sleekly muscled, ending in those gracefully perfect feet.

Instinctively, he knew what he wanted, and without hesitation, proceeded to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalita was, against her better judgment, caught. Her trade was sex, erotica and leading young men to giving and receiving pleasure. She found a genuine fulfillment in her business, and cared for, and even grew fond of, her young fumbling lovers. But now, she recognised that she was on dangerous ground. Her breath caught in her throat as his hands roamed over her body. Her focus was slipping, and her mind screamed to give in to the sensations, warmth pooling at her center. His fingers left prickles on her skin where they alighted, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She was scarcely aware of her skirt hitting the floor, and only opened her eyes when his hands left her body and he stepped back.

She stared at him as he stood watching her with those clear grey eyes, now hot and glazed with desire. He was naked as the day he was born, but he stood there more confident and sure of himself than she’s seen him thus far. Her legs were trembling and her pulse fluttered in her chest, but she looked him straight in the eye, unblinking, not quite ready to surrender control completely. He licked his lips, the rosy pink tip of his tongue darting out as the heat in his eyes grew. He gave her another obvious once-over, and then spoke, his velvety voice slightly raspy with desire.

“Rosa, I would like you to remove your bra. I want to watch you expose your breasts to me. Then I want to touch them.”

Rosalita was taken by surprise. She didn’t expect this from any of her clients, normal young men barely legal and usually born of affluent parents and incredibly inexperienced, here to bring them to understanding true pleasure. Most young men took weeks to get to the point to which Jonathan seemed to have leapt in a few minutes. He seemed to instinctively have an understanding of the game of erotica. She wasn’t sure if that bode well for her own sanity.

This young man, as she suspected, was different. Although handsome, he looked quite … normal, physically. He was tall and lanky with narrow hips and broad shoulders, but with classically long-fingered hands and those piercing eyes. The golden curls are the first thing that would’ve turned her head in the street. It was not the only thing though. His mouth as sensitive and his voice threatened to turn her knees to water like a simple schoolgirl’s. He had taken control from her, and she suddenly found herself wanting to obey. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a half smile. He made no move, just waited, and almost involuntarily, her hand went to the clasp of her bra. She released the clasp and her bra fell to the floor, releasing her breasts. The cool air teased her nipples into hard little peaks, and still, he watched, nodding slightly in approval.

“Now, your panties. Take them off for me.”

Again, Rosalita obeyed, playing his game, wanting to see what his next move in their little game would be. With her now slightly damp knickers now also discarded, she stood naked, her nipples like little pebbles, her cheeks flushed. Slowly, he advanced on her, moving with his new-found unexpected confidence. He had closed the distance, and now he circled her, walking around her while she stood still as a statue, his eyes caressing over every dip and hollow, every curve of her body. Completing the circle and coming to a standstill in front of her and looked at her with hooded eyes. He brushed the flat palm of his hand over one nipple, his face intent, eyes fixed on the dark bud. His thumb skimmed over and then circled her other nipple, making her utter a small gasp of pleasure. His hands travelled upwards, skimming over her shoulders and his fingers trailing up her neck. As one hand whispered down her spine, he crooked the fingers of the other, and almost reverently stroked them down the curve of her cheek.

Deciding that she had let him do quite enough, Rosalita snaked her arms up around his neck and pressed her body to his, feeling the length of his erection pressing hard and hot against her stomach. She leaned into him, moulding her naked body to his. Standing in tiptoe, she put her lips close to his ear. She whispered, very quietly, her breath ghosting on his neck:

“Well done, Mr. Oakley, I think your first session can be regarded as a success. We’re out of time, please get dressed.”

She turned, walked to the large closet in the corner and removed a white terrycloth robe, shrugging it over her naked shoulders.

“I will see you on Friday? Good day.”

Jonathan watched her swaying behind as she left, then collapsed on the bed when the door had swung shut silently behind her. He let out an explosive shaky breath and grinned widely to himself. He was good at games, and if she wanted to play, he was more than willing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rosalita made her way down the corridor towards the stairs leading to her personal apartment on the top floor, her bare feet padding softly on the thick carpet. Her thoughts swirled chaotically, images of the morning shoving rudely for her attention. Again she saw the long lines of Jonathan’s young body, his strong hands cradling her foot in the most erotic way. The look of awe in his eyes as he watched her shed her underwear, as if she was the most precious and beautiful thing he has ever seen.

She shook her head absently as she opened the door, a small smile curling up the corners of her mouth as she remembered how she had actually blushed under his intense gaze. She shed the robe she was wearing and quickly pulled on an old pair of comfortable sweats, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and settled on the couch with some paperwork, her feet curled under her. For about ten minutes she tried to give her full attention to the figures in front of her, but eventually gave it up. She could not concentrate. Her mind insisted on replaying the morning’s scenes over and over again. The images was clear enough to keep her arousal from the morning at a simmer, ready to bubble over. Dammit, she couldn’t concentrate.

She dropped her head back and closed her eyes. Giving up the mental fight, she concentrated on the memories. She remembered the way he smelled, clean and slightly musky, the way his body felt, firm and young and warm. The taste of his skin as she kissed his neck. She loved the taste of his skin, and couldn’t wait to taste more of him. The way he trembled at her touch like a skittish colt, making her feel powerful and in control, like the way he made her feel with only his awed gaze. And then the role reversal, the easy way he had taken over the control she had given him, the hard glint of lust in his eyes as he commanded her, and expected her to obey.

As she remembered, her hands slid down her own body, stroking lightly over her skin until one hand slipped beneath the waistband of her sweats and found her centre. The other hand wormed under her loose top, stroking up towards her sensitive breasts and tweaking her own nipple, gasping as the feeling shot straight to her centre. She slid lower on the couch and opened her legs, her hand sliding over her hot, wet folds. God, she was so ready. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she dwelled on the sensation of his hands and eyes on her body, the electric feeling that surrounded them as their bodies touched. She had not been this aroused by a student in years. In truth, she had not taken on a student personally in a long time. But today, just by undressing her, Jonathan had managed to bring her to a state of arousal that refused to be ignored. If she was honest with herself, it had taken all of her considerable self control not to let things continue.

Her fingers circling her opening lazily, she concentrated on the way his hot hard member had pressed against her, and fantasized about tasting him, his essence, imagining that hard velvety girth in her mouth, or him entering her. Her hand started moving faster, her fingers teasing her entrance, her thumb flicking her sensitive nub. Her breath starting to come in short gasps as her hands sped up her fingers delving deep into herself. In her thoughts, Jonathan mounted her, his impressive cock entering her, stretching her, as his winter sky eyes looked into hers. She pushed two fingers still deeper into her hot core curling them, the palm of her hand rubbing her clit, all the while seeing him above her. Inside her fantasy, he was ramming into her, his face close to hers, the cords standing proudly in his neck. 

Suddenly, she was over the edge, her muscles contracting around her fingers tightly as her body convulsed in orgasm, her hips lifting off the couch. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids, and she moaned his name loudly in her release. Her orgasm was intense and lasted for long moments, until finally she relaxed back into the couch, withdrawing her own hand from her sopping cunt. Her heartrate was through the roof and she was breathing heavily.

Long minutes passed as Rosalita regained her breath and her composure. In the afterglow of orgasm, her thoughts were remarkably clear. Two things she knew for sure: She had made a mistake. She should have shown him the door the moment his intense grey eyes had locked with hers, setting her skin tingling. The second thing she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt is that she was madly and irrevocably in lust with a boy more than a decade her junior. She knew she should stop this before it was too late. She also knew that she probably couldn’t if her life depended on it.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few miles away, Jonathan walked into his apartment. He was whistling merrily despite the distinct discomfort in his nether regions. He had enjoyed the morning immensely, partly because he had spent it undressing and being undressed by a beautiful woman, and partly because he now understood better what the rest of his time at the institute is going to be like. It was going to be a lot of fun.

Flopping down on the couch, he let his head fall back and his eyes close. He hadn’t been that turned on in a while. Yes, he was a young man, and he sometimes had to take care of business (so to speak), sometimes with a visual aid or two, but the sensuality and connection of the morning took it to a whole other level. His whole body felt alive, as if static electricity ran up and down his limbs, and the ache in his groin was almost unbearable. He felt slightly guilty as he stroked his large hand over the hardness in his trousers, his stomach muscles jumping. It felt as if she deserved more than to be fantasy fodder for a wank. But he would probably not be able to function if he didn’t do something about the aching erection. With a sigh, he unfastened his trousers and wiggled them down to his thighs.

He closed his large hand around his hot hard shaft and let out a shaky breath. This was not going to take long. With slow, leisurely strokes, he started moving his hand up and down his length, giving it a little twist around the head, savouring the feeling, imagining her hot mouth on him, or entering her as he lay wanton and helpless beneath him. Gradually, his pace quickened along with his ragged breath. He snaked his other hand down his torso and grabbed his balls, giving them a slight squeeze. Gasping, his right hand sped up even more and he gripped tighter, feeling his balls starting to contact.

And with a cry, his hot seed spurted out into sticky ropes on his stomach, his eyes scrunched closed tightly and his perfect woman’s name on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan paced restlessly in his apartment, his feet carrying him back and forth, while his thoughts carried him back to the events of the morning. It was a few hours past midnight, and he had given up on sleep. He had returned after the morning’s encounter in a state of euphoria, mixed with frustration. The satisfaction he had given himself had relieved some of the frustration, but still his thoughts returned to her. Her graceful curves, her soft but unapologetic sexuality, and the way she had touched him. As he had continued the day, he had tried to immerse himself in his work, but inevitably, his thoughts returned to Rosa. Beautiful, perfect, exquisite Rosa.

Her form and face haunted him through the day, and he found himself staring off into space as a meeting droned on, unable to keep his attention. He had waved off concerned colleagues and friends, and had eventually excused himself early to come home, just to repeat the pattern. Trying to work, and eventually giving up and devoting his thoughts to her. Within a few hours, she had become the centre of his thinking, the only thing he could concentrate on for any amount of time. He knew it was wrong, and he understood the rules that Rosalita had explained on their first meeting. No “personal feelings”, no contact outside of the sessions, and absolutely no lasting relationships. This was a business transaction, nothing else.

He sighed as he turned to pace back towards the kitchen. What had he gotten himself into? Will he be able to continue without falling under her spell completely? What will the consequences be should he declare his devotion to her? He grinned to himself at the thought, thinking: Whoa there Jonathan! Where did that come from? As the sky began to lighten on the eastern horizon, he decided he needed to get out. Purposefully now, he moved to his room, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and running shoes, and was out the door in about two minutes.

As his feet pounded the tarmac, his thoughts kept churning, but the fresh cold wind in his face and the blood rushing to his muscles cleared his head, and he started to regain his focus. That has always been his talent. Complete and unswayable focus on the task at hand. His highly gifted brain started to sort and compartmentalize his thoughts, and by the time he got back to his apartment, steaming and breathless, he was in complete control of his thoughts. Rosalita was tucked away in a private little corner of his mind,

After a quick shower, he dressed and headed to the office. The bio-mechanics company he worked for was started by his father almost twenty years ago. The product of a second, and failed, marriage, Jonathan had never known his father until two years ago when he suffered a massive stroke that rendered him bedridden. Jonathan had been contacted by the company, and told that he was, according to his father’s wishes, to step up to leadership of the multi-national company, led and supported by the board of directors. Until the day he was twenty-one years old, though, he had no power and little influence. Now, only a few months from his twenty-first birthday, the games had begun. Investors, staff and family were jostling for position, and although Jonathan enjoyed his work, he found all the positioning and backstabbing tasteless and repulsive. He felt thankful that the man that was his biological father did not have to witness the ruthless manipulating of his life work. 

But, as he entered the lobby of the building twenty minutes later, he was focused and ready for today’s round of talks, meetings and conniving. His tryst with the delicious Rosalita was staying boxed and moved to the back of his mind, until their next meeting. Despite himself, a current of excitement ran down his spine as he thought of it. He could hardly wait.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalita was leaning over the shoulder of her secretary Tracy, pointing at the figures reflecting on the screen in front of her, every so often jabbing her finger into her own palm to make a point. She was dressed in a dove grey silk business suit and cream blouse, her hair pinned into a knot at the back of her head. She knew that her impatience was showing, and with some chagrin she could admit the reason for it, and more than once caught Tracy glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

Her words were brittle and her sentences ending in sharp little stabs as she concluded their meeting. On some level she knew her irritability was unfair towards her employees was unfair, and she tried to reign it in. But it was hard, as her thoughts drifted to her appointment in a few minutes. Like a giddy schoolgirl, the excitement simmered in her gut, distracting her. She had to concentrate to keep her back straight and her steps measured as she left the room. She was in a frantic hurry, and she could feel the anticipation fluttering against her ribs as she walked down the hallway to the elevator. This was it.

She was finally going to see him again, after almost forty-eight hours of being alone with her thoughts, turning round and round in her head like a bizarre kaleidoscope with only one face. She could not forget the smell of him, the sensual feel of his warm skin beneath her fingers. She could feel her body reacting to her thoughts, the goose bumps rising on her forearms. Expectation curled again in her stomach, and her pace increased, leading her to her private apartments for a quick shower.

Arriving at her door, she unlocked the door, stepping in and stripping of her earrings in the same movement. In the bathroom, her clothes followed, her panties landing on top of her blouse in a soft, buttery puddle. Moments later she was under the shower, the jets of hot water stinging her skin refreshingly, as her thoughts drifted to him again. Jonathan. She hasn’t been this… infatuated… by a client in a very long time. For some reason that she could not fathom, he stirred in her a need that caught her by surprise, and threatened to take her breath away.

Getting out of the shower, she decided resolutely that today, she will be her professional, collected self. She has done it before, and by God, she will do it again. She will not let some wet behind the ears young stud take away her control like this! And if need be, she will reassign him to somebody else. Rosalita finished her vigorous drying and padded through to the bedroom to find something to wear. She chose a baby pink bra and panties, set off with embroidered black roses. Her golden skin glowed against the pink lace as she appraised herself critically before putting on the rest of her clothes. Jonathan Oakley did, after all, pay a lot of money for this service, and the least she could do is make sure that he enjoys what he sees.

Jonathan experienced a strange and tenuous sense of Déjà vu as he walked once again down the lustrous hallway, towards the same room he was guided to on his last visit. Although he was feeling more confident than on his last trip, he could still feel the anticipation dampening his palms. He had been waiting for this day for it feels like forever, although hardly 48 hours had past.

He entered the room after a brief knock, and once again the view caught his breath. The weather was cold and bright, and the sun was sending diamond chips of light off the water in the harbour. Turning, he saw Rosalita sitting on the bed, her arms supporting her weight as she leaned back comfortably. 

“Mr. James, welcome back. I trust you have been well?”

Her slightly accented voice was cultured, warm and sensual, and her smile was like a benediction. Jonathan swallowed, his heart leaping into his throat and his cock filling out already, making him shift uncomfortably. He took a deep breath and spoke, keeping his voice level.

“I have indeed been well, Rosa. I have been looking forward to today’s lesson.”

“Good.” She smiled, having to stop herself from admitting that she felt the same.

Rosalita got up and walked toward him. Taking his hand, she led him to the bed, giving him a slight push to indicate that he was to sit down. She sat down next to him and took one of his hands in both of hers. His hand was warm and large, soft to the touch as it enfolded hers, and she had to suppress a shudder at the contact.

“Jonathan, today’s lesson is going to be slightly harder than the last. In this lesson, we are going to work on trust, freedom of inhibition and complete surrender to your partner.”

Her hands rubbed the back of his softly as she spoke, her large brown eyes looking into his seriously. Jonathan felt the first stirrings of apprehension. What did she mean? Not for the first time, he wondered what he had got himself into. 

“If at any time you feel uncomfortable in this situation, or you feel that you do not want to continue, feel free to tell me. But for this lesson, Jonathan, I need you to trust me and surrender to me, and to yourself, your sensuality completely. Today, you will be listening to me. I will do the talking, and you will do as you’re told. Okay? There will be no touching today.”

Jonathan nodded, a bit perplexed, and for a moment having trouble finding his voice.

“Okay.” He squeaked uncertainly.

“Good. Now, please get up, get undressed and get on the bed in a sitting position.”

Jonathan did as he was told, and sat on the bed, back against the head board and legs extended in front of him, ankles crossed. Rosalita dragged over a chair, which she positioned at the foot of the bed, facing it. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap.

“If you are ready, Mr. James, we will begin.”

Jonathan, not trusting his voice, just nodded. Her dark gaze was inscrutable as she just watched him for a long moment, her fingers absently toying with the hem of her skirt. Jonathan crossed his arms across his chest to curb his natural instinct to cover himself, feeling decidedly on the back foot, with him completely naked and Rosa fully dressed.

“Jonathan, I want you to touch yourself.” Her voice purred. “I want you to stroke yourself to ecstasy, to lose yourself, but not to lose me. Look into my eyes. Go on. Put your hands on yourself. Feel how good it feels.”

He hesitated. Wanking has always been a secret, dark deed, executed in surreptitious shadows, goal driven, and nothing else. To grab his cock and just start jerking off seemed somehow to soil her presence.

“Do it please.” Her voice was still not loud, but contained an edge. She was not to be disobeyed.

Reluctantly, his hand snaked down to cover his crotch, his eyes never leaving hers. He curled his fingers around his stiffening shaft, and his cock jerked, mindless moron that it was.

“Slowly, Jonathan. Be aware of the sensation, the feel. There is no rush.” Her tongue darted to the corner of her mouth as her eyes dropped to the head of his cock visible in his fist.

Relaxing the tension in his shoulders slightly, he started slowly moving his hand up and down his dick, and his breath stuttered in his throat a little at how good it felt. He was getting harder by the second as he felt the familiar contours of his own hand enveloping him. And as he continued stroking, his breath and heartbeat speeding up, his hips twitching, he feared how long he will last. But still, obedient, he stroked, grabbing himself harder on the down stroke, slackening a little on the up, his thumb brushing the shiny precum over his cockhead. His eyes were still fixed on hers, as Rosa watched him silently, unmoving.

“That’s it, my love, enjoy the friction. Show me what you like. Let go, don’t be shy…. Keep looking at me…”

Jonathan was acutely aware of the sensation of his hand gliding over the sensitive skin of his rock hard shaft as the words of encouragement continued to tumble from her lips.

“Are you thinking of me, Jonathan? Are you thinking of sinking that big beautiful cock into my pussy? I have to admit I cannot wait to feel you, to taste you…”

He could feel his breathing speeding up even more, and the flush of arousal colouring his skin. Her gaze was hot and her lips slightly parted, as she watched his hand engulfing his cock again and again.

Then, she moved for the first time, shifting slightly in her chair, sliding her backside forward and uncrossing her legs. Still holding his eyes, she opened her legs wide, as wide as they would go, the sharp tendons of her thighs standing out from the creamy skin. Somewhere in his overheated mind Jonathan registered that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and her fingers slid easily into her slick folds with a deliciously wet sound. Her even white teeth captured her full bottom lip and her eyelids glided closed with concentrated pleasure for just a moment, before recapturing his. His hand seemed to have evolved into an entity of itself, steadily carrying him towards his peak as she matched his rhythm, sliding her two fingers into her hot entrance, her thumb on her sensitive bud, her breath coming in muted moaning gasps.

He wanted to bury himself in her with a ferocity that brought tears to his eyes, but he also knew that he would not last, not even in his own hand, with Rosa fucking herself with unforgiving abandon, all the while holding his gaze. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he felt himself getting closer, wanting it to last. She was so beautiful, her head thrown back, her mouth open and her hand working between her legs, He could smell her arousal, and his hand gripped harder, moved faster. Suddenly she stiffened, her fingers engulfed in her cunt, her back arched, and throwing her head back even more, she came hard, her free hand gripping the chair as her body shook and her moans filled the room.

It was like door opening. He felt his own muscles going rigid, and erupted over his own glistening fist, coming as hard as he can ever remember, roaring out his release. He felt faint and dizzy as his orgasm crashed down on him, cum running down his chest and his closed fist and his muscles shaking as he finally tore his eyes away from hers and dropped his head back on the plush headboard behind him. Slowly, his senses retuned and his vision cleared. Opening his eyes, he saw Rosalita sitting in her chair, legs crossed primly, watching him intently. The only sign of her recent pleasure was a slight flush to her neck and cheeks, her face was composed, her eyes hooded.

“Very well done, Mr. James. You completed today’s lesson successfully. Feel free to use the facilities available.” She stood, offering him a bland, professional smile.

“We will meet again in three days. Good day.”

Through a haze of sated desire, Jonathan realised that she was about to leave the room, the lesson being concluded.

“Rosa, wait….” She turned, her gaze politely questioning.

He realised that her mask was in place, that for now, he had lost the moment.

“Thank you.” He said lamely, but sincerely.

The generic, bland smile was back. “You’re welcome.”

As the door clicked closed, he leaned his head back against the headboard again and squeezed his eyes closed. There was a bitter taste of regret in the back of his throat, and a sense of having come close to something unexpected, fiercely wanted, and at the same time forbidden. But for now, he will play her game.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan was markedly irritated, which was out of character for him. He is usually a mild, even-tempered person, generally getting on with most people, but today the junior personnel and interns fled like rabbits before him. He barked shortly at anyone who disturbed him, and eventually the telephone ceased its incessant ringing. Jonathan did not notice. He was absorbed in the month’s most recent figures, noting a descending pattern indicating the free-falling financial climate of the last six months. That alone could make any businessman irritable, but the real reason was much more personal, more real than that.

Slamming his laptop shut without bothering to exit the program, he shoved back from his desk and lay back in the chair, lacing his fingers behind his head and extending his long legs in front of him. It’s been just over 48 hours, and he was like a junkie jonesing for a fix. His next appointment was tomorrow, and already he could feel the anticipation curling in his stomach. He missed her. What frightened him, was that he suspected that he might be starting to actually care for her. He craved her so much that thinking of her causes an immediate and rather embarrassing physical reaction. But he was starting to think he craved her presence, her closeness, more. He was fascinated by her to the point of infatuation, he wanted to know everything about her, wake up next to her. Make her breakfast on a grey Sunday morning and read a book with her feet in his lap.

His phone rang, vibrating noisily across the desk, startling him. Frowning slightly, he picked it up and swiped to answer the call from the unknown number. 

“Jonathan Oakley.” He said shortly, his mood still gloomy.

“Oh hi Mr. Oakley, I am terribly sorry to disturb you,” said a light bubbly female voice on the other end, “but Madame asked me to give you a call. See Madame has to be at an appointment tomorrow for business, and we were wondering if you could come in this afternoon?”

Jonathan felt his mood lift distinctly at the prospect of seeing Rosa again so soon. Scooting forward and riffling through his diary, he checked his appointments. 

“Umm…. Sure, what time would suit her? I am free from three to four and then again after 5:30pm.” He listened as the receptionist tapped away at her computer.

“Unfortunately three won’t do, Madame wants your appointment to be longer than an hour. I’ll pencil you in for 5:30, it should be fine. If it’s not, I’ll phone and reschedule.”

After having said their goodbyes, Jonathan hung up, fervently hoping that the appointment will stand. He slogged through the rest of the day, the hours dragging past with a viscous kind of tediousness, until at 5 o’ clock, he packed his things and hurried out the door, doing his best not to jog a little. His heart felt light with anticipation.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosa got up, closing her laptop and stretching her arms above her head. Having rushed through her paperwork during the afternoon, she was looking forward to her last appointment for the day. This one was going to be fun. Her heart jumped a little, thinking of what she was planning for Jonathan today. Today was the day. Time that our boy learns how to put into practice what he has learnt so far. Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror, Rosa left her apartments and went down to their normal meeting room. 

She entered the room and stopped abruptly, her hand going to her heart as she saw Jonathan already standing at the window, staring out over the city lights in the dusk of early evening. She must have made a sound, because he turned and a smile like the rising sun appeared on his face. Her breath caught at the sight of him. When he first sat across her desk in her office, she thought he was kind of handsome with his long sculpted nose, high forehead and sharp cheekbones. But somewhere in the last week he had gone from kind of handsome to breathtakingly beautiful. His smile was wide and happy and without pretence, reaching his eyes easily. His golden curls were dishevelled as if he had been running his hands through them and his large elegant hands fidgeted slightly. She smiled inwardly, realising that he was still quite nervous in her presence. Good. We didn’t want the boy to become over confident. 

“Good evening, Rosa. I was a little early, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said in that slightly husky melodious voice. 

Pulling herself together and mentally squaring her shoulders, she walked toward him, purposefully putting slightly more sway into each step. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as his eyes almost imperceptibly raked over her. 

“Mr. Oakley, I trust you are well,” she said as she walked towards him. “You look well…” She continued, letting her eyes drop and come up to his again, liking how he drew in a slightly deeper breath. 

Oakley breathed deeply as Rosa gave him a very obvious once over, swearing to himself as he felt his cock twitch already. The effect this woman had on him was ridiculous, the merest glance from her and he could feel himself stiffen in his jeans. He waited as she walked towards him, his arms at his sides, expecting her to outline the lesson again, like she normally did. Instead, she kept coming, finally stopping when they were nose to nose and he could feel the soft puff of her breath on his cheek. 

“Kiss me Jonathan,” she said, her breath husky and low. 

Taken slightly by surprise, Jonathan hesitated for only a second. Then, he let a small smile curl the corners of his lips. He might be a virgin, but this, this he could do, thanks to one or two trysts with willing participants in college.

Raising his hand, he gently cupped it to her cheek, his long fingers covering the side of her face almost entirely, his thumb skimming softly over her full bottom lip. Leaning forward, he licked his lips and softly placed them against hers, his eyes drifting shut at the feel of her. The first chaste kiss tasted like heaven, and he instantly wanted more. Bringing up the other arm he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her to him, their chests flush against each other. He deepened the kiss, moulding his lips to hers, breathing her in. He pushed his hand into her hair, finding the large clip that held it in place and pulling it free, letting her dark hair tumble loose around her shoulders. 

Tentatively, he stroked his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission, and her own immediately darted out and glided against his, sending a bolt of electricity down his body. He groaned quietly and pulled her even closer, his tongue invading her, claiming every hidden little corner of her hot, sweet mouth. Rosa pushed her fingers into his curls, tugging lightly, tilting her head and returning his kiss with fervour, moaning softly. Jonathan could feel the little streaks of arousal shooting to his groin and crackling in the tiny spaces between them where they weren’t pressed flush against each other. They fit together perfectly, her soft body moulding to his tall frame as the kiss made them both breathe harder, the sound of their quiet moans filling the air around them. 

Gradually, Rosa broke the kiss and leant back to look into his eyes, her cheeks slightly flushed. Raising a hand from where her arms were twined around his neck, she stroked one finger down his face, tracing the line of his jaw where the muscles bulged as he ground his teeth, trying to get himself under control. 

“Make love to me Jonathan,” she said softly, “let’s see what you have learned.”

He looked down into her deep brown eyes for a second, and then closed his. With his eyes still closed, he spoke. 

“I…. I’m nervous…” He admitted softly. He wanted to be completely honest with her. He was so afraid to disappoint her. She deserved better. She deserved a lover that could take her to the highest high. She smiled a little, dropping her eyes and put her palm flat against his face.

“Don’t be afraid, Jonathan. Relax, let it flow. No pressure, no expectations. Pressure and expectations often ruin an experience.” She looked up into his eyes again. “I am not expecting anything from you but to relax and let the lover I know is inside you come out. So to speak.” 

They both giggled a little, and Jonathan took a deep breath and tried to relax and concentrate on his feelings, his instincts and her reactions. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. He poured all of his passion and his feelings for her into the kiss, letting his hands roam over her body. Letting his hands drift to her front and moving back slightly, he unhooked the single button on her jacket, his fingers shaking only slightly. He slid his hands into her jacket, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin almost sheer material of her blouse, and without wasting any time, slid his hands up to her shoulders, skimming lightly over her breasts, and pushed the jacket off. Wasting no time, his fingers went to her blouse and he started undoing the delicate pearl buttons, bending slightly to pepper kisses down her throat and chest, letting his tongue glide over her warm skin lightly.  
Rosa was having to work hard not to fall under his spell completely and abandon any semblance of coherent thought. His touch on her skin was soft but sure, more sure than she had expected, and his lips and tongue made her shiver, sending little tremors of desire down to her core. He tasted amazing, and he was a surprisingly good kisser, giving just enough to leave her wanting. She concentrated on what he was doing as he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, his large hands gliding over her buttocks and squeezing firmly, pushing her against him, making her feel his hot hardness in her stomach. She groaned involuntarily, recognising the neediness in her own voice. He broke the kiss and she opened her eyes to look at him. He let out a shaky breath as she looked up into his eyes and stroked a stray lock of hair back from her forehead, his fingers still trembling slightly. Then, he kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, revelling in the caring gesture. When she opened them again little sparks of mischief danced in his eyes, and before she knew it he scooped her up in his arms, making her yelp a little, and carried her to the large four poster bed. 

 

Jonathan deposited his treasure on the bed carefully and crawled onto it himself, pausing to plant hot little kisses on the inside of her leg, all the way from her ankle to just above her knee. He went back down and repeated the process, this time not stopping, but carrying on to the juncture of her thighs, pressing lightly on her knees to open up for him. Rosa’s breath was coming quicker, and when he planted a kiss on her silk-clad mound, she jumped, gasping. He lifted his head to shoot her a cocky grin, clearly quite pleased with himself. Rosa just looked back at him with one eyebrow raised, daring him to carry on. Hooking his fingers into her knickers, he slid them down, shuffling back a bit until he was standing next to the bed. Rosa watched as he dropped the panties and started divesting himself of his clothes. His tie was ripped off quite violently before his fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons and the shirt hit the little pile of clothing next to him. Unhooking her bra, Rosa watched him strip his trousers down his legs, and when he joined her on the bed, they were both completely naked.

Rosa sighed contentedly as his tall lean body come to rest on top of her, his long legs tangling with hers and his upper body resting on his elbows. He kissed her again, all softness and hesitance gone as his tongue delved deep into her mouth. She moaned as his fingers tangled in her hair, tugging her head back to give him access to her throat. She was drowning in the taste and smell of him, helpless to stop him, her legs coming up to lock around his hips as his hot hard cock made contact with her pussy. But she knew if she didn’t regain control soon, she was done for. Using all her strength, she grabbed his shoulders and rolled, flipping him onto his back. He landed with a small grunt and smiled up at her. 

“Time to reign it in a bit stud.” She smiled back as she grabbed to handfuls of golden curls and pulled quite hard, making him his and expose his throat to her. She bent over and latched onto his neck just under his jaw and sucked hard, undulating her hips and rubbing her breast against the sparse patch of hair on his chest. Letting go, she admired the purplish mark she had left and grinned, shifting her body down a bit so that her core hovered over his throbbing cock.

“Are you ready to fuck me, Jonathan?” She asked, licking her lips and sliding her soaking wet pussy up and down the length of him. His breath stuttered and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Rosa…” Her name ghosted from his lips on a quiet breath, and his hips surged up, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

“Oh no no no Johnathan, none of that. Keep still, there’s a good boy,” she purred, continuing the sweet torture of her slick cunt rubbing up and down his shaft. Then, lifting up slightly, she reached down and wrapped her hand around him. 

“Mmm…. Such a big, hard cock, I can’t wait to feel you inside me baby.”

Jonathan whimpered with need as she stroked him languidly for a few seconds, his heart hammering out of control in his chest. He was barely hanging on already, his balls tight with the need to release, and he wasn’t even inside of her. He tried to control his breathing, concentrating on a small crack in the ceiling right above the bed.  
Rosa eventually couldn’t take the suspense anymore, and decided to put both of them out of their misery. Rising up, she placed the head of his cock, slick with her juices at her opening.

“Look at me, Jonathan,” she said, and when his eyes came back to hers, she sank onto him, groaning loudly as his girth stretched her. She was so wet, so unbelievably turned on, that even with his size, he slid in easily, and she could feel her walls fluttering around him already as he hissed loudly through his teeth. 

With him seated deep inside her, Rosa stilled, letting them both regain their composure a bit. Johnathan’s breath was coming in short bursts, his teeth clenched but his eyes fixed on hers. When she felt like he was a bit more in control, she lifted up and sank down again, circling her hips slightly, gasping at the feeling of him moving inside of her. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, silently asking him if he was hanging in there. He nodded and smiled at her, a bit strained. Placing her hands on his chest, she started moving, her hips rocking backwards and forwards, causing delicious friction on her clit, bringing her closer to the edge without giving him too much stimulation. Seeing that he seemed in control, she rode him a bit harder, throwing her head back and pushing her breasts out. Dutifully, as she expected, two large hands covered her breasts, squeezing just enough, rolling her nipples in his fingers.

Rosa moaned his name and moved faster, racing towards her completion, his hands on her tits pinching deliciously. And suddenly it took her by surprise. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as with a loud primal cry ripping through her throat she came hard, her inner muscles clamping down on the wonderful cock inside of her. Her nails dug into his skin as she screamed her release, slamming down on him, his pubic bone hitting her little bud with every stroke. 

Just as she was coming down, the aftershocks rippling through her, he flipped her back onto her back, covering her body with his and driving into her hard, making her scream out her ecstasy as her body still shook with her orgasm. His hips took on a rhythm of their own making and he rutted into her, beyond control, straining towards his own release. Rosa held onto him, her face pressed into his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his slim hips as he drove into her. He grunted and panted his hot breath into her ear, and then she felt his rhythm start to falter, and she knew he was close. Pulling his face up and turning it towards her, she panted:

“Look at me Jonathan, I want to see your eyes when you come.” 

He obeyed, turning his eyes towards hers, but they were glazed with desire, pupils blown wide and his look distant. 

“Jonathan!” she said, and when she saw the recognition in his eyes, she continued, “Come for me darling.” 

That was enough to push him over the edge. His hips pumped fast and shallow for a few strokes and then went deep and hard and he reared up, roaring her name as she felt his seed flood into her, his cock twitching deep inside her. She clung to him as she watched him come undone. It was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. 

He came down from his high slowly, still leisurely pumping his hips against her, his cock already starting to soften. She didn’t want to give it up, it felt too heavenly. She could feel his body relaxing into hers, the tightly coiled tendons and muscles relaxing in the warm afterglow of their coupling. Finally, she shoved him a little, and he pulled out of her with a sigh, settling next to her with his face nuzzled into her hair.

“Rosa…” His voice was slightly muffled, and there was a long pause. Finally, he spoke again, just two words. 

“Thank you…”


	7. Chapter 7

Rosa lay quietly, not moving, her head resting comfortably on Johnathan’s arm and his other arm casually draped over her waist. His eyes were closed, and she suspected he had drifted off. Not wanting to disturb him, she hardly breathed as her eyes drank in his features. His face was peaceful, eyes closed and mouth relaxed. In sleep, he looked like an angel, almost childlike with his shock of blonde curls and the dusting of golden freckles across his cheeks and forehead. Her thoughts churned as she stared. How did she get herself into this? Her treacherous heart went and fell for this… boy. No, not her heart. Her body. But she suspected that her heart might soon follow. 

Jonathan sighed, licked his lips and opened his eyes, the striking blue-green orbs focusing on hers at once, a smile curling his lips. He looked content, sleepy and utterly sated. The small smile turning into a grin, he asked:

“So, how did I do?” 

Rosa smiled, suddenly feeling coy, but also thinking that he truly was a cheeky little shit. Raising her eyebrows she smacked him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Don’t get cocky young man.” He giggled, his body shaking with mirth. Grudgingly, she continued. “You did okay, I guess. For your first time.” 

It was his turn to look offended, his mouth opening wide as she giggled and turned her face into the pillow. Jonathan wouldn’t have it, and hooking his long leg over hers, he grabbed both her wrists in one large hand and started tickling her mercilessly. Rosa screamed and squirmed, kicking at him and begging in between gales of breathless laughter. Jonathan didn’t let up, poking her in the ribs and buzzing her loudly in her neck, making her squeal. Finally Rosa begged for mercy, and he let up, still holding her wrists. Leaning close, he whispered menacingly:

“Only okay?” 

The hilarity suddenly draining from her, she looked him in the eye, and told him the truth. 

“Jonathan, I have been with many young men over the last fifteen years. Many have been talented, and many will never be. Like with any talent, lovers are mostly born, not made.” She looked down, the slight shyness from earlier returning. Looking up into his eyes again, she said, without hesitation: “I have never experienced anything like this in all my years as an instructor. You are a gifted man, Jonathan Oakley.”

He had the grace to try not to let the smugness show on his face, but there was still a hint of it in his wide smile before he leant forward and kissed her softly. Rosa leant into him, opening up easily, her eyes sliding shut at the sensation of his lips on hers. He kissed her oh so tenderly, soft little kisses intermingled with light touches of his tongue on hers, his hands stroking over her body. Breaking the kiss and leaning back, he said:

“Thank you, Rosa, for this gift. You have taught me so much already. And I can’t wait to learn more.” He leant forward and kissed her again, softly. “I want to be able to give you pleasure like you have never felt before, take you to the highest of highs.” He hesitated a bit, and then continued. “I came her originally to learn how to make love to a woman, to be able to please that special girl I was hoping to meet. But since I met you….”

Rosa, panicking, put her hand over his mouth, shushing him. He frowned and tried to break her grip, but she held fast and spoke fast. 

“Jonathan don’t. Please, you don’t know what you’re saying…” 

He shook his head vehemently, and finally pried her fingers from his lips. 

“I do! I know exactly what….” 

Again, she was shaking her head, talking over him. 

“No… Jonathan, please don’t ruin this…” 

He recoiled from her as if she had physically slapped him, frowning, his eyes intense.

“Ruin? How do you mean ruin this? Me telling you how special you are is ruining this?”

His angelic face had transformed into a mask of anger and indignation, and Rosa instantly regretted her bad choice of words. 

“Jonathan, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…. It’s just… I know this is your first time with a woman… And I know how special that is. But don’t make any decisions or declarations now. Please, just give yourself a chance to process what happened. Trust me. I’ve been here before.”

She watched his face, holding her breath, hoping against hope that she was able to make him understand. Gradually, his face relaxed and he closed his eyes, not fast enough to hide the hurt that flitted behind them. Then, he smiled and kissed her nose. 

“I apologise, Rosa. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I promise I will keep any grand declarations until later. If you are willing to entertain the thought that there will be a later.” 

Rosa opened her mouth to protest, but this time he was the one that silenced her with a finger on her lips. 

“Relax. All I ask is that you keep an open mind, nothing more. Are you willing to do that?”

His eyebrows drew together beseechingly, making him look like a lost puppy, and against her better judgement, Rosa nodded. 

“Okay.” 

The relief on his face was palpable, and he kissed her again. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Then, he kissed her properly, his hands coming up to stroke and knead her breasts, making her groan. Rosa pulled away and looked at him. 

“I have a plan,” she said. “I think, since you are such a fast learner, we may be able to fit in another module of your course.” 

He grinned and leant forward, nipping at her neck as his hand travelled lower, gliding over the curve of her ribcage and feathering from the dip of her waist to her navel. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, nibbling and licking down her throat, and stroking her stomach softly, making her lose her train of thought.

“Umm… yeah…. I thought maybe… Oh…” 

Johnathan had reached his goal, and biting softly on her earlobe, he had slipped his fingers down between her legs, stroking over her slick folds.

“You, sir, are entirely too good at this…” she said haltingly, squirming under his touch. 

“You were saying?” He whispered huskily against her collarbone.

Taking a deep shaky breath and trying to ignore his only slightly clumsy ministrations to her soaking puss, she tried again. 

“Well… I was thinking you ….ah… should learn more about… mmm… the female anatomy.”

Her eyes were closed, but when he suddenly removed his hand from her, she opened them. He was looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Puzzled, she raised her eyebrows at him wordlessly. Grinning wider, he said:

“Darling, I am officially classified as a genius. My IQ is one of the top 50 on the country. And I can read. I also have access to the internet.” He bent his head and licked a long stripe up her neck, ending with his lips touching her ear. 

“So how about I show you what I think I know, and you can guide me and tell me if I’m doing something wrong…”

His hot breath and that exquisite voice in her ear made Rosa shiver with delight. 

“Okay stud, let’s see what you can do.” She acquiesced, turning on her back, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her ankles, giving him a go on then look. 

The naughty cocky grin came back immediately, and getting on his knees, he started kissing down her neck and chest, licking and sucking and giving tiny, soft bites everywhere. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and suckled it until her back arched off the bed and she mewled in pleasure, carding her fingers into his curls. Lifting his head a little, he spoke.

“This,” he said, gliding his fingers along the underside of her breast, “is called a breast.” Rosa chuckled and mmm-ed, urging him to continue. “It consists of the pectoral muscle,” he continued, nipping lightly with his teeth above her breast, “some glands, and some fatty tissue…” His fingers continued stroking all around her breasts. 

“Then there’s this, the areola,” his tongue flicked along the darkened, puckered skin surrounding her nipple, making her gasp, “and this, the nipple…” His lips closed around it and he sucked, playing his tongue over the sensitive peak. Rosa’s back arched at the intense stimulation. “It’s one of the most erogenous zones on a woman’s body,” he carried on matter-of-factly, “and some women can even orgasm from breast stimulation alone.” He punctuated his sentence with a firm bite to the other nipple, making her moan and whimper his name softly.

“How am I doing?” He grinned up at her. Scrunching up her face in pretend thought and see-sawing her hand in the air, she declared that he might be on the right path. Grinning, he continued, planting little kisses and licks down her ribcage, naming it as he went. Still downwards the path of caresses went, and he murmured against her skin.

“Serratus anterior…. Rectus abdominus…. Lateral oblique…” 

Rosa was lost in the sound of his voice and the sensation of his lips on her skin. Her heart (which she was quite sure he could name every part of) was pounding and she could feel her arousal hot and wet between her legs. She yearned for his touch, any kind of friction there, but he was not obliging, taking his time. Finally, after naming her cicatrix umbilicus as he swirled his tongue in her navel, he came to her lower stomach, and she opened her legs for him, her hips lifting off the bed in an effort to make him touch her.

“Pubis…” he continued, pretending not to see her desperation, and as she opened her legs, he licked down the inside of her thigh. “Abductor longus.” 

“Jonathan, please…” Rosa was not even ashamed to hear the need in her own voice. Nor did she care that she was supposed to be the one in charge here, the teacher, not the student. She just wanted him, his mouth, his hands, his cock, anything. And everything. 

He looked up at her, his eyes dancing with mischief, but the desire also laying shallow in the grey pools. 

“Patience, madame Rosalita,” he said. “I’m just being thorough.” And before she could react, he dove between her legs and licked over her folds with a flat tongue. She yelled out, her body jerking at the sudden stimulation. He looked up again and asked:

“Do you want me to name every part of your sweet pussy, Rosa?” 

She shook her head vehemently and found herself begging. “No! Please, just… “ She stopped, not knowing how to put into words exactly what she wanted. Her eyes were closed, but when she didn’t feel him do anything, she opened them to look at him. He was poised at the juncture of her thighs, suddenly looking unsure again. Smiling, she reached down and stroked a hand down his cheek. 

“Just let go, Jonathan. Let your instincts guide you.” 

Looking relieved and smiling a bit shyly, he lowered his head to her plump glistening lips and delved in. Rosa groaned and whimpered, her hips bucking into his face as her hands went to his hair. He was slightly unsure, his touch light, but as she guided him, he gained confidence and started licking and kissing and sucking her until she was gasping and moaning his name. He had latched onto her clit and was sucking it when she grabbed his hand and pushed it down to where his face was buried in her. 

“Put your fingers inside me Jonathan…. Fuck me with those big hands.”

He obliged, pushing two fingers into her sopping hole and pumping them in and out. Rosa reached down and guided his hand, showing him what she enjoyed, and he quickly found a rhythm, licking and sucking at her little bud while pumping his fingers into her. Rosa looked down, her arousal reaching new heights at the sight of the mop of messy golden curls above the intent blue-grey eyes between her legs. She teetered precariously on the edge, her hips surging up, her moans becoming more urgent. 

And then, shouting his name, she fell into an abyss of pure pleasure, her muscles seizing as she clamped down on his fingers, pulsing and writhing in ecstasy. Johnathan kept up the pressure, sucking hard and pumping into her until she finally started to come down, her hips jerking with little aftershocks of pleasure as he removed his fingers. She winced at the sudden emptiness as he crawled back up her body and stretched out next to her. Rosa was trying to get her breathing under control when she felt him gently stroke a lock of hair back from her face. Opening her eyes, she looked into his, and saw a simmering need mixed with pure adoration in their depths. 

“Rosa, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, ever felt. Everything about you is incredible. But watching you take your pleasure I will remember for the rest of my life.” 

Lost for words, she just put her arms around him and hugged him tight to her, the aftermath of her intense orgasm making her feel emotional. But she couldn’t help noticing the hot hard shaft pressing against her hip, and moving down, she took him in both hands. Holding him, she looked up at where he lay stock still, hardly breathing for trying to hold back. She smiled and said:

“It looks like it’s a night of firsts, Mr. Oakley.”

And then, she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bulbous head, her hand at the root of his throbbing cock. Johnathan moaned deep in his throat, his eyes drifting closed as his hands came down to tangle in her hair. Rosa sucked him in deep, flattening her tongue to be able to take in his girth, tasting him. She heard him trying to speak, and lifted her head, releasing him just long enough to shush him. She knew he was about to apologise again, but she wasn’t interested in apologies. She knew this was going to be quick, and she didn’t care one bit. 

She took him in her mouth again, applying all her considerable skill to bring him pleasure, rewarded by his groans of desire. Her one hand was working his shaft as her mouth sucked and licked, and taking his balls in the other hand she gave them a soft tug, making him gasp and jerk. And a few seconds later, she felt him getting closer, his hips jerking instinctively as he tried to hold back. But she wouldn’t let him, redoubling her efforts until with a hoarse shout he came, his hot seed spilling down her throat as his body shook. Looking up through her lashes, Rosa watched his face. His head was thrown back and the tendons stood out with strain in his neck. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were closed. It was glorious. Gradually, his breathing started returning to normal and he opened his eyes to look at her. She crawled up until she could lay her head on his shoulder, his arms going around her. 

There was no need for words. They just lay there, basking in each other’s presence, being together. Johnathan was absently stroking her arm, his fingers walking lightly over her skin. Rosa was feeling sated and sleepy, her hand resting on his chest over his heart, feeling the strong steady beat there. 

Her thoughts turned to this impossible situation she found herself in. The tables were firmly turned. This inexperienced young man had given her pleasure like she hadn’t felt in many years, and had proven beyond doubt that he was a more than competent lover. Her body reacted to him in a way she hadn’t experienced for a long time. She had found her drug, and she was spiralling into hopeless addiction. It was frightening. It was also exhilarating, and her soul yearned to just let go and drift away on wings of desire. But her mind, slowly clearing after their love making, knew that this was a dream, an impossible state to be in. 

Sighing, she turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his collarbone. For now, she is going to lay here and enjoy being held in his arms, her head on his chest. 

In the morning, she will have to break both their hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosa smiled down at her phone like a teenager in love. The text she’d just received, at 6am, read:

Good morning beautiful! I hope you had a good nights’ sleep. Lunch?

She sighed, half happy and half regretful and started typing.

“Good morning Mr. Oakley. I did indeed. I’m afraid I’m extremely busy today, but I’ll see you tomorrow for our next lesson.

The fact was, she had no plans for the day, except trying to sort out her head. Still in her knickers and oversize t-shirt she’d slept in once she left the guest suite, she was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. She was also not planning to get dressed today, and with that thought popped a quick email to her assistant informing her that she was taking a personal day. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A few miles away, Jonathan’s heart fell in his chest when he read her text. He didn’t quite know what to make of it. Was she avoiding him? But on the other hand, she did have a business to run. He sent a text back telling her it was fine, and that he will see her tomorrow. He wondered what was in store for this lesson. Their closeness from the night before felt incredibly real, but she was still an enigma to him. Did she feel it? He thought she did, but he knew that her trade was sensuality, and he was sure she could switch it on and off on a whim. It was killing him, not knowing. But he also knew not to push her after her panicked reaction the previous night when he touched on his feelings for her. Checking his watch, he sighed and got up, shrugging on his jacket and straightening his tie. It was board meeting time. 

Jonathan entered last and nodded at the nine people sitting around the table. One or two were friends, trusted, but the rest were sharks. The wheeling and dealing and backstabbing had already begun with his 21st birthday around the corner. Half of the board tried to get in his good books, while the other half has tried twice already to make him sign documents that effectively transferred all power to them once he turned 21. He had laughed in their faces, he might be young, but he wasn’t stupid. He had plans of his own. They were extreme, but he calculated that the risk would pay off. He listened while Aubrey Page, head of the board and his most trusted advisor, opened the meeting and briefly went through minutes of the previous ones. Then, it was his turn. He sat still, his hands folded calmly on front of him, glancing from one member to the next. A few squirmed and avoided his eyes, while some others lifted their chins in open challenge. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here today, I won’t keep you long.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “As you know, the next board meeting will be on my birthday. As you also might realise, this will be the last meeting in which I will have to get the permission of the whole board for decisions I make. From that day on, as per my fathers’ will, I will own 87.5% shares in this business. Which means none of you can overrule me. And I know, this scares almost all of you.” Jonathan walked around the table, strolling nonchalantly as he continued talking. 

“Most of you have no reason to be scared. Some of you do. Because on that day, I will make the announcement of cutting the amount of contributing board members by 50%. Those loyal to me, and by default to the company, will be allowed to carry on service on this board. Those who are here solely for their own gain, and who have been actively trying to undermine this business, will be bought out and asked to leave with immediate effect.”

As he ended his little speech, he was standing behind his own chair again, having made a full circuit of the boardroom. He looked at the stricken faces staring back at him, some looking amused, some not betraying anything, and some, despite their best efforts, looking shocked and panicked. Deciding that that was enough to keep them on their toes for the next month, he nodded again. He was going to sit back and let the games begin in earnest.

“That’s all from me for today. Good day.” 

And he made his exit, closing the door behind him as voices raised, grinning like an idiot. Man, that felt good. Making a detour to the bathroom, whistling merrily, he thought that no matter how good that felt, he knew it was going to have consequences. Arriving back in his office, he found his friend and mentor waiting for him. Aubrey sat in his chair, leant back comfortably, his eyes closed and his hands behind his greying head. Without opening his eyes, he spoke. 

“You’ve got a pair of steel ones, boy.”

Jonathan grinned. “I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment.” 

Aubrey opened his liquid brown eyes and grinned, his large white teeth in stark contrast to his ebony skin.

“I can’t WAIT to see the looks on their faces.” He turned serious then, sitting up and looking Jonathan straight in the eye. “Just watch your back, Johnny. These people are more ruthless than you think. Be careful. Don’t get yourself in trouble and break an old mans’ heart.”

Still smiling, Jonathan said: “I promise I’ll be careful old man. And thank you. For believing in me, and for having my back. 

Getting up to leave, Aubrey muttered under his breath, loud enough for Jonathan to hear: “Yeah I hope I don’t live to regret it…”

Just as Aubrey left, Jonathan’s assistant popped her head around the door, holding a large manila envelope. 

“Delivery Mr. Oakley.” She said brightly, and thanking her, Jonathan took the envelope and opened it. It was documentation from The Institute, and his heart flipped. Sitting down, he read through it quickly. It was basically a set of rules and requirements for his next appointment. None of it made a lot of sense, but he took it to heart, reading it again to make sure he understood. Then, with a little regret, he put the documents in his drawer and got back to work, putting Rosa and the Institute out of his mind and concentrating on work.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rosa had just sent off the instructions for her next appointment to Jonathan, and now, she paced restlessly in her living room. She was nervous and excited, and she didn’t know what to do with the feelings. She knew, in her heart, that she was falling for him. Hard. But her mind was telling her that this was a bad idea. He was ten years her junior. She didn’t know anything about him. She had a business to run. She didn’t have time for a relationship. Her lifestyle wasn’t suitable for a relationship. Her job was sleeping with (or arranging someone else to sleep with) young men. She knew from past experience, that however much they said they didn’t mind, eventually, they do. And she just didn’t feel up to dealing with that drama. It wasn’t worth it. 

But then she felt his hands on her again. Those large, long-fingered hands covering her breasts. That hot mouth kissing trails all along her body, and she shivered. She saw his eyes, those beautiful pools of an indescribable blue-green. She heard his deep, throaty voice, his surprising laugh. 

Shaking her head, she tried to focus. After tomorrow’s lesson, he will realise that this could never work. Hopefully. Sighing, she made her way downstairs to her office, passing her assistant on the way who gave her a quizzical smile. Frowning, Rosa opened her office door and stopped in her tracks. On her desk was at least two dozen blood red roses. Their colour was so deep, so velvety, it almost seemed unreal. Not even looking at the card, she turned around and asked:

“Where did those come from?” Aware that her tone was abrupt, almost rude. 

The assistant shrugged. “They were delivered, I didn’t read the card.” 

Huffing, Rosa went back and snatched the card impatiently from the little plastic stick. She opened it and read: Dearest Rosa, no rose could ever compare to your beauty, and these flowers pale in comparison to your presence. A small token as thank you, Jonathan Oakley. 

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Dammit Oakley! She thought, but took the armful of roses and set about arranging them in a vase, a vague smile on her face. Corny little shit. 

After arranging the flowers, she sat down and tried to get some admin done, sending emails and paying some attention to her income and expenditure. Finally, she managed to focus, and a few hours later, she called it a day, going up to her apartments to prepare for tomorrow’s session. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Having gotten home quite late, Jonathan put on his running shoes and shorts and headed out the door to blow off some steam. Getting into a rhythm quickly, he headed down the street to his local park, enjoying the cool evening air as the sun set and it started to get dark. After completing a circuit of about three miles, he headed home, deep in thought. So deep in thought, in fact that he almost killed himself. Just as he crossed the street to his house, a dark-coloured car came barrelling down the street, seemingly out of nowhere. Its engine roaring, it was heading straight for Jonathan, clearly having either not seen him or not caring, and not slowing down. 

At the last second, Jonathan glanced up and instinctively took a groin-stretching leap to the pavement, his long legs enabling him to get out of the way just in time. Stumbling to his knees on the pavement, he looked after the car. It had no number plates, and showed no sign of stopping. Just as Johnathan surged to his feet its taillights disappeared around the corner, its tyres screeching a short little yelp as it was lost from view. Swearing, Jonathan brushed himself off, his hands shaking. His heart was pounding, half from exertion and half from the adrenalin rush of nearly being hit by a car. He would have been dead or severely hurt. Shaking his head at what irresponsible assholes people could be, he headed inside for a shower.

The next morning, Jonathan slept in for once, waking up at around 7:30 with the rising sun slanting through the window, throwing bars of light across the floor. Scrubbing his hands roughly over his face and dragging his fingers through his hair, he swung his legs off the bed and got up, heading for the loo. As he relieved himself with one hand braced against the wall, he thought about the morning that awaited him. He couldn’t wait to see Rosa again. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen in today’s lesson, but he was up for anything, as long as it was her. 

Following the instructions he had been sent, he washed and shaved carefully and thoroughly, and got dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Seeing that it was almost time to go, he brushed his teeth and jumped in the car, driving the 15 minutes or so to the Institute. When he walked in, he was greeted by the same bubbly blonde, but instead of leading him to the suite he’s been getting his last few lessons to, she escorted him to the elevator, where they dropped down to the basement. Jonathan was slightly puzzled, but when he tried to question the girl, she just smiled warmly and stayed quiet. Finally, they arrived at a large dark wood door. The girl opened it and stood to one side, still smiling faintly but her eyes cast down. Jonathan thanked her and walked through the door, and the sight that met him made his jaw drop. 

The room couldn’t have been more different than the one he’d been taken to before. That room was light, airy and elegant. This one was dim with hidden lighting and slightly ominous. The walls were the colour of slate and there was strange stainless steel fixtures everywhere. Against the opposite wall was an iron canopied bed with midnight blue satin sheets. Steel railings with thick chains dangling from them criss-crossed above it. Against the wall to his left was a large wardrobe, closed, and in the middle of the room stood a straight-backed wooden chair. The brightest light in the room was a spotlight focused on this chair. Feeling nervous, Jonathan glanced around. Wondering where Rosa was. Then, with a thunk that made him jump, the door behind him closed. He turned reflexively and all the air seemed to leave his lungs. That was one question answered, because there stood Rosa. Jonathan swallowed hard as his eyes glided over her. 

Rosa stood with her heeled feet planted wide apart, her hands on her hips. She was wearing thigh high latex boots that was fastened to a suspender belt made of the same material. The black plastic framed her bare sex, she was wearing nothing underneath it. As his eyes drifted up, he took in the midnight blue satin corset, cinched tight at the waist and making her breasts spill out at the top, her nipples almost visible. Around her neck she wore a leather choker studded with rhinestones, and her hair was up in a mess of curls. He finally looked into her eyes, taking in the blood red lips and smokey black make-up. Her eyes were hard, appraising him calculatingly. When she didn’t speak, he smiled nervously and took two steps toward her. 

“Rosa, you look…. Magnificent!” he said. 

Her voice snapped like a whip, making him almost step back involuntarily. 

“I know. Now, get undressed and kneel, hands clasped behind your back. You will look at me when I give you permission. You will address me as Mistress, and you will only speak when spoken to. Are we clear?”

Instinctively dropping his eyes, he whispered, “Yes, Mistress,” and immediately shed his jeans and t-shirt, getting to his knees. He kept his eyes down, seeing only the toes of her skyscraper heels as she came to stand before him. Then he felt her hand on his cheek. 

“Good boy, Jonathan.” Her words sent a thrill through him, and his cock twitched between his thighs.

 

“Now, shall we begin?”


	9. Chapter 9

Rosa paced leisurely around Jonathan, trailing the fingers of one hand across his shoulders, a small smile on her face. Whatever the outcome of today is going to be, she’s sure as hell going to enjoy it. She didn’t very often go into her dom persona, but the few times she did, the sense of power and control was heady. Today she was going to see where this beautiful boy’s limits were, and she couldn’t wait. Taking the straight-backed chair and swinging it around, she sat down. 

“Now Jonathan, I want you to listen to me carefully. Can you remember the three words I’ve asked you to memorize?”

He looked up, but seeing her eyes, he quickly dropped his again.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“What were they, please?”

He took a deep breath and fidgeted slightly. 

“Green, yellow and red, like a traffic light, Mistress.” He answered, this time keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“Good. Now, I’m going to explain this once, so make sure you understand.” 

Jonathan nodded. 

“Answer me boy!” Rosa’s voice cracked like a whip, making him jump.

“Y-y-yes, Mistress.” He got out. 

“Good,” she continued in a softer voice. “Now, green, you are fine, you are not in pain or uncomfortable, we can continue in the vein that we are going. Yellow, you are nearing your limits, you are physically uncomfortable or about to come and we must slow down or take a break. Red, you have reached your limit and I must stop immediately. Do you understand?”

Jonathan nodded, still looking at the floor. Without warning, the chair stuttered back and fell over as Rosa got up quickly, reaching him in two long strides. As he looked up, the flat of her hand connected with his face, making a loud smacking sound in the quiet air and making his head jerk to the side. The blow was enough to sting but not to hurt badly. Immediately realising his mistake, he spoke, keeping his eyes down. 

“Yes, mistress. I’m sorry Mistress.” He said, feeling the warm spot on his cheek, and to his surprise, a stirring in his cock. 

“Jonathan, if you do not observe the rules, I am going to have to punish you, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said quickly, not wanting to disappoint her. 

“Good. Now, you’ve heard most of the rules, the last and most important one, is you will not come without my permission.” 

Jonathan answered in the affirmative again. 

“Get on the bed,” Rosa said and Jonathan hurried to obey.

He lay down on the bed on his back, and Rosa got on beside him, standing and pulling at chains hanging from the grid above. Pulling them down, she indicated that he should lift his hands. Jonathan obeyed and watched as she clasped the leather shackles around his wrists, making sure they were just tight enough and at a height that had his arms raised above his head but with enough room to move slightly. Then, she bound his eyes with a length of blue silk, blinding him. 

With his sight taken away, Jonathan became much more aware of his other senses. He could hear the creak of Rosa’s outfit as she moved, and he could smell the leather in the room. His cock was now at full attention, and his skin felt hot and sensitive, as if his whole body was preparing for this experience. The silk sheets beneath him was cool against his hot skin. He lay there, listening to Rosa moving around in the room, opening and closing doors on the wardrobe.

He felt the bed dip, and then jumped as Rosa’s skin came in contact with his own. He could feel that she was straddling his stomach, facing toward him by the sound of her voice when she spoke. Her voice was close to his face, and soft, but commanding. 

“Do you want to suck my tits, boy?” She asked, leaning forward and brushing her bare breasts against his face. “Would you like that?” she taunted, lowering herself and brushing her breasts against his chest this time. Jonathan could feel his heartbeat speeding up a little, sending more blood south. 

“Yes, Mistress. Please let me pleasure you.” He asked sincerely. He wanted nothing more than to touch her then, but seeing that he was shackled to the bed, he would settle for using his mouth. 

“Well, since you ask so very nicely, I might let you. If you do well, I might even reward you.” She said.

“Yes, Mistress, thank you.” Jonathan said, and shuffling a bit closer, Rosa lowered herself so that her breasts were just within his reach. 

Jonathan smelled her subtle fragrance on her skin, and blindly nuzzled forward until he felt the soft skin of her breasts against his lips and nose. Her skin was so smooth, enough to make him shudder and almost buck his hips off the bed. He immediately started kissing her skin, darting his tongue out and tasting her, mouthing at her breast, desperately wanting to pleasure her. He could feel the curve of her breast and made his way towards where he thought her nipple must be. Finally, he was rewarded with the feeling of the puckered skin of her areola and then the stiff peak of her nipple against his lips. Not wasting the moment, he latched his lips around the hard peak and sucked. He was rewarded by a gasp that sounded part ecstatic and part surprised. He kept up the pressure, and when her hands moved into his hair and pushed his head to her, he nipped lightly with his teeth, making her moan. 

“Such a good boy, Jonathan. Such a dirty boy, aren’t you?” He released her flesh for long enough to whisper “Yes Mistress” against her skin. He longed to touch her, aching to run his hands over her body with a desperation that made his breath catch in his throat. Deciding to take a chance, he asked:

“Please may I touch you Mistress?”

Rosa sat up a little, removing her breast from within his reach, and making him groan in disappointment. She grabbed a handful of curls, bending his head back forcefully and making him hiss with the wonderful almost-pain of it.

“Patience, my dirty boy. All in good time,” she purred, bringing her lips close to his ear. “Now, are you going to lick my pussy like a good little toy, darling?” 

Jonathan gulped, his arousal escalating another few notches. 

“Yes, please, ma’am, let me eat your cunt.”

“Oh such a filthy mouth on you, my little fuck toy. Are you going to do a good job?” She reached back and took his painfully hard cock in her hand. “If you’re really, really good, I might let you come soon. Would you like that?”

Jonathan groaned loudly, his hips bucking off the bed into her hand. He clenched his teeth hard, breathing through his nose, barely holding on. His legs quivering, he answered her through gritted teeth. 

“Yes, Mistress, thank you mistress.”

Rosa bent down, and taking his face in her hands, she kissed him, letting her tongue tangle with his and nipping at his bottom lip. Jonathan kissed her back, still yearning with his whole being to touch her, desperate. Ending the kiss, Rosa climbed off him, and he felt the bed jostle a bit as she turned and threw one leg over him again. He wasn’t quite sure how this was going to work, and he concentrated on getting his excitement under control, breathing deeply and slowly. Then he heard her voice, slightly further away, and he could hear in the landscape of her words that however much she seemed in control, she was every bit as turned on as he was. 

“You want it, fuck boy? You want my pussy? I’m so wet for you….“ For a second he was distracted by how different she was. She was, as always, in control. But she was even more so now, forceful, almost selfish, taking her pleasure with no apologies. Her crudeness turned him on even more, and the fact that he knew he was completely at her mercy drove him closer and closer to the edge. 

Then he smelled her. Warm and musky and delicious, and he knew she was right in front of him. Straining up, he blindly reached his face towards her until his nose and lips connected to her warm folds. With a moan of pure need, he wasted no time, running the flat of his tongue over her wetness and tasting her, eliciting a quiet moan. With his sight taken away, he was dependent solely on his tongue to guide him. He licked and nibbled, working his way down until he found her erect little nub and pursed his lips around it. Her body jerked, and suddenly he felt her hand on him. He whimpered and lost his rhythm a bit as she closed her fist around his length. He was painfully hard and her touch threatened to strip him of the little self-control he still possessed. Bunching his hands into tight fists, he concentrated on what he was doing, redoubling his efforts, licking and slurping and sucking at her hot hungry cunt with abandon. Her fist stroked him slowly up and down, mercifully not to tightly, letting him know that she realised that if she pushed him, he might break the rules and come without permission.

As he continued, he could feel her orgasm approaching in her body, hear her peak nearing in her breath, sense her approaching ecstasy in her movements. He was fucking her with his tongue, dipping into her soaking hole repeatedly, and when he thought that she was so close that she was almost tipping over the edge, he moved down again, latched onto her clit and sucked hard. Within moments, she came with a scream, riding his face, pushing back against him as her hips jerked uncontrollably. Her voice was hoarse and primal as she gripped his shaft hard in the midst of her shuddering orgasm. Slowly she came down, relaxing her grip on him and dropping her head into his thigh, her pussy still hovering close to his face. With soft and gentle licks and kisses, he brought her down until she moved away from him. 

With a suddenness that made him screw his eyes shut against the brightness of the room, the blindfold was removed, and he could feel her working at the shackles around his wrists. Then, his hands were loose and he dropped his arms, winching slightly at the ache in his shoulders. Rosa was kneeling on the bed next to him, and taking one hand at a time, she gently rubbed the pinkish marks on his wrists, restoring the blood flow and easing the ache.   
Jonathan felt a strange mix of his arousal still raging through his body, and a tender gratefulness at her care. He also felt proud and happy that he could give her pleasure. It was a warm, soft bubble of feelings expanding in his breast, and it confused him a little. When she had done rubbing his wrists and arms, she leant down and kissed him again tenderly, leaning back to look into his eyes, checking that he was doing okay. Then she turned and collected two objects from the bedside table that he hadn’t noticed before. Turning back to him, she commanded:

“Get on your hands and knees, Jonathan. You’ve been such a good boy, I’m going to reward you now. But remember the rules.” 

Eager but a little fearful, he obeyed, turning his back to her and getting on his hands and knees, waiting with complete faith for her to do with him as she pleased. He heard the click of what sounded like a bottle or tube being opened, and felt her one hand resting on his ass cheek at the same time. The next moment, he gasped as a cold substance was dripped onto his asshole between his buttcheeks, followed by her warm fingers. Her one hand stroked up and down his side, calming him like a skittish animal as the fingers of the other hand slid over his puckered hole, making him breathe hard and tremble. He kept quiet, not knowing if he wanted her to stop or if he was desperate for her to carry on. Deep inside him was an ingrained voice that told him that this was wrong, he shouldn’t be enjoying this, this. But at the same time he trusted Rosa enough to let her touch him. And to be honest, it felt really really good. 

He was expecting it, but he still jumped a little and clenched up when she finally slipped one lubricated finger into him. His breath stuttered in his throat as her finger invaded him, slipping past the tight ring of muscle and pumping slowly in and out. He was painfully hard, and she had brought him back to the brink with little effort. He tried to get his breathing under control as she added another finger, stretching him a little more and going deeper. He caught his breath at the slight burning sensation, but she whispered to him, nonsense words to calm him, telling him how well he was doing, how proud she was of him. Her words made him feel so proud, so eager to show her how good he could be. Finally, he withdrew her fingers, and he felt the blunt end of something cool and smooth at his puckered hole. He held his breath as it slipped in, and when the larger end was fully seated, he realised that it was a plug, and she was intending to leave it there. 

“Turn over onto your back, my sweet, knees drawn up.” He heard Rosa say, and he obeyed without hesitation, moving gingerly as the plug stretched his insides, stimulating him to the point of torture. When he was on his back with his legs bent and his feet planted flat, Rosa straddled him again, hovering her body over his. His cock was weeping precum and so hard it was painful. 

She leaned forward, brushing her breasts against him and kissing him, tangling her fingers into his messy golden curls. She kissed him hard and sloppily, her tongue and lips everywhere. Then she asked:

“Are you ready, Jonathan, I’m going to ride that magnificent cock now. You will only come when I tell you you’re allowed. Understood?” 

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.” He answered, his voice wavering. He could hear the desperation in it, but he couldn’t care less.

Rosa grabbed him in her hand and lined up, and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, she lowered herself on him. Her hot wetness enveloped him, gripping him tightly and testing his control. He could feel his balls contract as her weight on him jostled the plug embedded in his ass, and before he knew it, he said it. 

“Yellow.” It came out in a desperate squeak, followed by the air rushing out of his lungs. He was too close. 

Rosa froze, stopping immediately and looked down at him. He felt shame and guilt for having to use one of the words, but he knew that if he hadn’t, he would have lost control. Rosa cupped one hand to his face, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Are you about to come, Jonathan?” 

He nodded frantically, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Jonathan, look at me.” her voice came again, commanding. He opened his eyes and focused on her face. “Don’t be ashamed. I’m very proud of you for using your words, Jonathan. Well done.” 

He breathed out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, feeling relief flood through him. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” He said, his voice sounding slightly more in control. 

“Now Jonathan, concentrate on your breathing. Breathe deep and slow and calm. Focus on that. Can you do that?”

He nodded, his eyes closed again. Seeing her sit on his cock with her delicious breasts begging to be touched didn’t help. He did what she told him, breathing deeply and slowly until he felt a little more in control. When she saw that he was calmer, she asked:

“Can we carry on, pet? Can you make us come together?”

He looked into her eyes, anchoring himself in their depths, and nodded. 

“Good. Now lay back and let me take care of you pet.” She said. 

And with that, she started undulating her hips, rubbing her outer lips and clit against him, his cock moving inside her. She moaned wantonly, throwing her head back and thrusting her breasts out. Jonathan didn’t hesitate and planted his large hands on her chest, covering her breasts and feeling the hard buds of her nipples press against his palms. He tweaked both nipples with just enough pressure to make her gasp, and then slip his hands down to her hips, squeezing her soft flesh as she rode him. Taking one of his hands, she guided it to where they were joined, and Jonathan started rubbing her slippery hard clit, frigging it fast, making her moan his name. 

He was so close, but still in control. Her movements made the plug move just enough to almost brush against that sensitive spot within him, making him twitch and lift his hips up. Rosa was picking up speed, her hips starting to lose their rhythm, her moans becoming louder. He pressed down on her clit and reached up his other hand to pinch her nipple hard. And just like that, she stiffened, her back bowed and her head thrown back, screaming his name as her inner muscles contracted rhythmically around him. She pounded into him, grinding her underside against him as she rode out her orgasm, and he grunted barely hanging on. And when she started to come down, she opened her eyes and looked into his, reaching back between his bent legs and pushing the plug hard into him.

“Come for me pet.” She said quietly, and that was all it took. 

Grabbing her hips and pushing her down on him while surging his hips up, he let go. He felt his balls contract and the come shooting out of him in intense waves, the feeling spreading through his whole body and his tight ring contracting around the plug. He shouted hoarsely as the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced washed over him in waves, making his limbs jerk and his hips stutter against her, his breath stopping in his throat as the intense feeling robbed him of the ability to breathe. He was lost in sensation, his body taking its pleasure, making his brain stop functioning except for the feeling of pure white hot bliss washing through him. 

Finally, slowly, he came back down, his body starting to relax, his brain showing signs of functioning normally again. Rosa leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, then pulled back a little to look into his eyes. 

“What a very good boy you are, Jonathan. I am so proud of you.”

A rush of warmth and love filled him as he looked back up into her eyes. 

“Thank you Mistress.” He said simply, still unable to form more coherent sentences. 

Rosa moved around and slowly and tenderly removed the plug from him, making him hiss a little in discomfort. Then she lay down next to him, pulling his head to rest on her breast and putting her arms around him. She stroked up and down his arms, every so often turning her head to plant a kiss on the golden curls. Then she spoke. 

“Jonathan, I need to know that you understand that our arrangement is a business transaction. What we are doing together is nothing more and nothing less than instruction for a price. Do you understand that?”

He felt all the warmth and comfort elicited by her tender touch evaporate, replaced by a cold knot of dread in the pit of his stomach. He felt like she had just upended a bucket of cold water over him. He turned his head to look into her face, only to be met by that blank business-like mask that he had come to know and hate. 

“I know it’s easy to think that you’re in love with your instructor. It’s human. But erroneous. The feeling is not mutual, dear boy. I care enough for you to teach you about the erotic arts. But I am not your girlfriend. And if this is a problem, we are unfortunately going to have to end our agreement.”

Her voice was cold and clinical, her eyes masked, and he felt the dismay bubbling alarmingly close to the surface, pushing up into his throat, constricting. 

“Rosa….” He said.

“No.” she said loudly, forcefully. “Don’t, Jonathan.” 

Her eyes softened slightly as she looked at him.

“Get dressed. Go home. And when you have thought about this, let my office know if you would like to continue.”

Abruptly, his emotion was replaced by anger. Anger at being scorned, feeling used, being rejected in the worst possible way. He got up and stomped over to where his clothes lay folded in a little heap and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt in angry jerky movements. When he was fully dressed, he turned to look at her one last time. Then, he turned and walked out the door. 

Rosa let out a breath when he’d finally gone. Then, she turned on her stomach and buried her face in the pillows, sobbing like a little girl for the first time in fifteen years.


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan could feel the blood pumping through his veins as he lengthened his strides. He was winded, having run hard and fast to clear away his swirling thoughts, but he was almost home. As he rounded a large shrub near the exit of the park, he ran into someone, quite literally. A pair of strong arms locked around him like a vice, making it even harder to breathe. He tried to shout but no sound left his lips. Struggling, he tried to break the grip that was cutting off his breath and squeezing his arms to his sides. Little shreds of panic started to flutter at the edges of his mind as he realised that he was being purposefully held.

A large hand was then clamped over his mouth and nose and he was roughly turned around, his right arm bent up behind him at a painful angle. Jonathan’s legs bucked and he dropped to his knees.

The first punch came out of nowhere, hitting him square in the face and making his head snap back. He felt and heard the crunch of his nose breaking as stars exploded in front of his eyes. The next one took him on the side of the head, making his ears ring and tearing an inarticulate moan from his throat. He knew what was happening, for some reason he was being beaten, but he didn’t know why and he was powerless to stop it with his arms still being held behind his back. A booted foot swung forward and before he could truly prepare himself connected with his solar plexus, driving what little breath he had from his lungs and causing him to keel over slowly until he was laying on the ground, curled up and gasping. From there on, the punches and kicks rained down with a rhythmic kind of regularity. He had long lost count and only tried to curl into a tighter ball where he lay on the pavement, barely conscious, holding on to one thought: It can’t last forever. It has to stop. It can’t last forever. He repeated it to himself like a mantra until finally, the punches slowed down.

Thankfully it stopped, and Jonathan breathed a quiet sigh of relief, too afraid to move. Then, a face was brought close to his, the putrid breath washing damply over his ear and cheek. The voice was low and gravelly, speaking in a menacing whisper.

“You will NOT cut your board of directors. You will do exactly as you’re told. You will not cross the line. We know where you live, little boy.”

And then, the voice, and the hands, were gone. Jonathan didn’t move for several minutes, partly because he wanted to be sure his assailants were really gone, and partly because he was hurting all over. After a while, he slowly started to take stock of is body. His nose was definitely broken, blood still streaming from it and he suspected so was a few ribs. He could literally feel the bruises forming. Gingerly, he pushed himself up on his arms, breathing heavily through his mouth and the blood gushing from his nose. Finally, he staggered to his feet and started limping to the exit of the park and his house. It took him long, painful minutes, but finally, he let himself into his house and picked up the phone, pressing a kitchen towel to his face. The line connected and he sighed with relief.

“Aubrey? Hi… I’m fine. Well, actually no. I think I need your help.”

He told Aubrey in short what happened, and when the line cut off, he got up and went to the mirror to see what the damage was. He swallowed painfully at the sight that greeted him. His face was almost unrecognisable, covered in blood with black and purple bruises blossoming over his nose and eyes. His lip was split and bleeding, but running his tongue along his teeth he discovered that at least he still had all of them. But everything hurt.

Aubrey was knocking on his door in record time, and after some feeble protests from Jonathan, loaded him in the car and took him to the closest emergency room. After being cleaned up, sutured and treated with pain medication, Jonathan lay in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. He was required to stay for a few hours for observation, and Aubrey bullied him into listening to the doctor and not checking himself out. His friend sat next to his bed, reading the paper, refusing to leave. Jonathan remembered what the thug had said. Sighing, he decided he had better tell Aubrey.

After recounting the whole incident, skimming over the worst of the beating and trying to remember verbatim what the guy said, they were silent. Jonathan looked over at Aubrey, but he seemed lost in thought, staring off into the distance. Eventually he spoke.

“I think we can safely assume that one of the members of your board wanted to scare you. Not get rid of you, otherwise it could’ve been more serious, just scare you into toeing the line. And I think you should take heed.”

Jonathan opened his mouth to protest, but Aubrey held up a hand.

“Hear me out. This is not a joke, boy. I’m not asking you to run or hide. I’m just saying that you should be careful. Be aware, maybe get someone to be around.

Jonathan looked at him, wincing as his face scrunched up in puzzlement.

“What, like a bodyguard?”

Aubrey smiled.

“Yes. Exactly like a bodyguard. Not to insult you boy, but you are not exactly the most physically imposing person I’ve ever met…”

Jonathan grinned, but stopped immediately, gasping at the pain in his face.

“If it’ll make you feel better, old man, I’ll get a bodyguard. And maybe I should do some weights as well, seeing that I’m so scrawny.” Aubrey laughed, but looked relieved. Then he got up, laying a hand on his shoulder and making Jonathan promise to call him if he needed anything.

With Aubrey gone, Jonathan had time to reflect on the last 24 hours of his life. After getting home from the Institute the night before, he had had a few quiet drinks and fallen into bed, exhausted from the session and unwilling to face Rosa’s parting words. He had thrown himself into his work during the day, refusing to let his mind wander to the words, refusing to acknowledge the dull ache in his chest and the fury sitting like a lump in his throat. The run was therapy, a way to start processing. And then the assault, bringing him to where he was now, his inactivity forcing him to face the issue. The hurt and anger threatened to boil over and suffocate him. Thinking about her and about how stupid he was for believing that she cared for him made him cringe with embarrassment. He made a decision and reached for his phone, tapping the number and waiting for the ring.

“Yes, hello, this is Jonathan Oakley…. Yes hi. Please could you put all my further sessions on hold? Yes… I don’t know, indefinitely for now. No, no, nothing’s wrong, I’m just a little busy. Okay…. I’ll be in contact. Thank you.”

His heart ached as he put the phone down. But he knew it was for the best. He’s got other, more serious issues to deal with now, and he can’t afford to be distracted. He made a few more phone calls, to the company’s security firm as well as to a taxi service to come pick him up in a few hours. Then he closed his eyes and tried to doze for a while. But there was one face that refused to let him rest. A beautiful face with liquid brown eyes, honey skin, a sinful mouth and soft mocha hair. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to banish the face and the pain, and a single tear made it’s way down his temple and into his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rosa nodded, giving her assistant a tight smile as she turned and left after giving the message. Mr. Jonathan Oakley has phoned in and put on hold all his sessions still to be done until further notice. The hollow feeling in her chest ached anew as his face came unbidden into her mind. She shouldn’t have expected anything else. She had hurt him deeply after all. And although she was still telling herself that it was for the best, she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Rubbing two fingers at each temple, she closed her eyes and tried to focus. She had work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan grunted as he lifted the bar above his chest, his teeth bared and the cords standing out in his neck. He was in a threadbare blue t-shirt and running shorts, benching his last few reps as his trainer stood looking on, ready to spot him should it be necessary. His arms shaking, he replaced the bar in its cradles and whooshed out a breath.

“That’s enough for today Mr Oakley. You go grab a shower and I’ll see you on Thursday.”

Jonathan smiled at the short but incredibly muscular man that was his personal trainer.

“Thanks Manny. I’ll see you then.” 

And grabbing his towel he headed off to the showers. As he stood in the shower letting the warm water run down his body, he mused about how his life had changed in the last six weeks. Since the attack, he had almost become a different person. The vicious beating had done nothing to scare him, but it did make him realise that this was the grown-up world. Biopros Inc. did come to him out of the blue and at a very young age, but that didn’t give him the right to take it lightly. And after what had happened, he didn’t.

As he had promised his friend, he had hired a security guard after the incident. And to his surprise, it didn’t bother him one bit. Olly was just a few years older than him and they were more like friends than employer and employee. They obviously spent a lot of time together, and Olly was the one who had put him in contact with Manny.

So, about a week after the beating, he had woken up one day and gone to the barber shop. He had cut his hair in a short, business-like style, taming the wild blonde curls, and he had started lifting, as he had told Aubrey jokingly he would do. It had a cleansing, empowering almost cathartic effect. The physical exercise helping him cope with the heartache of losing Rosa, and helping him focus on the company. In another month or so, Biopros will be his.

It was time to grow up.

Jonathan got home and after dressing carefully in one of his newly-tailored suits (he had gotten quite a bit broader and none of his old clothes fit anymore) he left for the office. Walking in, he saw the general hubbub of the open-plan juniors’ office die down markedly as he passed. His management style, along with his personal attitude and physical appearance, had changed. He was universally respected, if not a little feared, and junior personnel avoided his eyes as he walked past. He spent the day focused on the latest financials, working his way through income and expenditure reports, market news and one or two HR issues. Time flew by, and before he knew it, lights started going out and his assistant Hayley popped her head around the door.

“Mr. Oakley, is there anything else?”

He looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 7pm.

“Yes, Hayley, before you go, please come in and close the door.”

Hayley’s demeanour went from professional to coy in a split second, her eyes dropping and her head tilting to one side as she peeked at him from beneath lowered lashes. A small smile played on her lips as she entered and closed the door, twisting the lock behind her as she held his eyes. Jonathan watched her as she walked towards him, the sway in her hips just enough to make him raise an eyebrow. His hands went to his tie, jerking the knot looser and lifting it over his head. As she reached him, she planted her palms flat on his chest and reached up to kiss him.

He grabbed the back of her neck, dominating the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his other hand grabbed her ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and making her moan into his mouth. Their kiss was primal, animal in its intensity as they both rushed towards the fix, the high. Snaking his hand down, he slipped it under her skirt and dragged it up her thighs, his other hand fumbling on the buttons of her blouse. His bottom hand reached its destination and he groaned at her bare slick lips. Grinning and breathing hard against her lips he commented on the lack of knickers:

“You know what I like, don’t you pet? You know not to wear those infernal things in here, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered back, her little hands having succeeded in opening his shirt and making their way down to his straining trousers.

“And so nice and wet too….” He continued, rubbing his fingers back and forth through her wetness, spreading it to her excited little nub and rubbing it in slow small circles.

“Please….” She begged, her breath already coming fast. He raised an eyebrow at her, grinning.

“Well, darling, I’m afraid this is going to be hard and fast, I’m pressed for time.”

And with that, he led her over to his desk, casually swiped an arm to remove everything in his way, and bent her forward at the waist, his large hand planted between her shoulder blades. Leaning forward, he hissed in her ear:

“Be a good girl and stay still. I’m going to fuck you until you scream. But you can’t, you see, because everyone will hear. So I want you to moan my name very quietly, understand?

Hayley whimpered helplessly, her cheek pressed into the cold hard wood of the desk, her skirt hiked up and her legs shaking with need.

“Please…Please sir, fuck me hard, I promise I’ll be good.”

And with no further ado, Jonathan lined up and sank deep into her hot wetness. He groaned lowly as he was enveloped in her scorching cunt, and he started moving immediately in deep slow strokes, bottoming out and shifting her forward on the desk with every thrust. His one hand was still on her back, holding her down, his other hand gripping her hip as he rutted into her, his teeth bared and his head lowered, watching where her flesh engulfed him over and over again. She was mewling quietly, her hands planted on the desk, her fingers curling every now and again as she submitted to him.

Jonathan could already feel himself getting closer. Her cunt was so hot, so tight, he could hardly hold back. Reaching forward, he grabbed her shoulder and lifted her torso up off the desk, still buried deep within her. He whispered in her ear again:

“Do you want to come, pet?”

Hayley nodded frantically, mm-mmm-ing wordlessly as he continued fucking her. He dropped his hand to her clit and started rubbing her, his fingers soon slick with her juices. She gasped and her hips jerked, and he knew she was close.

“Come for me, Hayley.” He commanded, and a few strokes later, she obeyed.

Her hot slick muscles contracted around him rhythmically as her hips stuttered and her body shook. Jonathan held her, his one hand stroking her to ecstasy and the other clamped over her mouth, muffling her cries. Her orgasm pushed him over the edge and her grunted loudly as he spilled his seed into her, almost lifting her off her feet with the force of his thrusts.

Slowly they both came down, and after a minute, Jonathan withdrew from her and stood back, zipping his trousers and going around the desk to fall into his chair. After demurely smoothing down her skirt, Hayley joined him, crawling into his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, his fingers playing idly with a loose strand of her hair, and her eyelids drooping.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She murmured.

Jonathan kept his eyes in the distance until he felt her squirm around so that she could look at him. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“When are you taking me on a real date?” She asked another question, accepting that she won’t be getting an answer on the first one.

Still smiling, he booped her nose and kissed her lips softly and fleetingly.

“One day. But for now, I’m afraid I need to rush, darling. Are you driving or…?”

Pouting a bit, Hayley got up and straightened her clothes.

“One day, Jonathan Oakley, I’m going to tell you to go fuck yourself. And no, I’m going out the front, a friend’s picking me up.”

He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her to him briefly, but she held back, unwilling to let him win this one. Shrugging, Jonathan turned, grabbed his satchel and made for the door, where he paused.

“Do be a sweetheart and lock up?”

Jonathan walked down the hall, whistling merrily as he made his way to the elevators to get down to the basement parking. The building was nearly deserted, with only one or two office lights still burning. He took the elevator alone down to the basement and exited quickly once he arrived, looking forward to getting home and relaxing with a drink and a good book. He had lied to Hayley, he had no other engagements, but he just couldn’t deal with the emotional entanglements she seemed to be longing for. Wasn’t a good fuck enough? He mused casually about the matter as he crossed the underground parking, his shadow gliding and flowing across the walls behind him and his heels clacking on the concrete in the hollow silence.

Suddenly, he stopped. A car was parked a few spaces away, its lights on but engine quiet. He immediately recognised it as Aubrey’s car and frowned in puzzlement. The old man had left the office at least three hours ago, joking about getting in a round of golf before dark. Jonathan moved closer, a feeling of premonition sending goose bumps up his arms and making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

“Aubrey?” he called tentatively, but the quiet of the deserted space thundered in his ears.

He walked around the car to the drivers’ side and cupped his hands to the window.

With an oath he staggered back, almost falling over his own feet in his hasty retreat and clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Oh God…. Oh Jesus…. Oh….

His heart hammered in his chest as he went slowly closer again, not wanting to confirm what he thought he had just seen. But there it was. Aubrey sat in the drivers’ seat, something that looked like thin twine or wire wrapped around his neck and the back of the headrest, giving him an unnatural upright posture. His skin was the colour of ash and his once lively eyes bulged lifelessly from their sockets. There was no question that he was dead, murdered in his own car.

Jonathan felt the sob escaping his chest as he stood there, staring, trying to comprehend the sight of his best friend so lifeless and still. Bile rose in his throat as his body reacted to the shock, and he took a few deep, steadying breaths to try to get himself under control. Eventually his brain kicked back in and he took out his cell with shaking hands and dialled the emergency services. When they answered, he snuffled loudly and wiped the back of his hand across his face.

“Good evening, yes, this is Jonathan Oakley. I would like to report a murder.”

He gave the address in a calm and collected manner, part of him marvelling at the fact that he was not screaming.

“I came down to the garage, he’s just sitting in his car, there is something tied around his neck… No, I didn’t touch anything. Yes, yes, he is dead. There’s a lot of blood down his front and he’s not moving or breathing…..Yes. Okay, I’ll wait. Thank you.”

He pressed the button and lowered the phone to his side. Then his legs gave out and he sat down on the cold hard concrete, silent tears running unchecked down his cheeks as his body shook and he stared with the deepest regret at his oldest friend’s lifeless body.


	11. Chapter 11

Rosa lay sprawled on the couch, tears streaming down her face, visible only in the flickering light of the television as she watched the two characters on the screen say their last goodbyes in a setting sun, the strains of epic violin music swelling to drown her miserable sobs.

Crumpled tissues lay strewn about her and the empty Hagen Daäs tub glared at her from the coffee table. She picked up the bottle that stood next to the couch, only to find it just as empty, and just as accusatory. A fresh flood of tears streaked her face as she burrowed deeper under the blanket. Tonight was the first time since that day six weeks ago when she watched Jonathan turn and walk out of her life at her own command that she had allowed herself a proper ice cream and wine fuelled pity party. She watched three of the saddest movies she could lay her hands on and had nothing but said beverages for dinner. Half way through the last movie, the tears had started, and now, finally, she felt clean. Exhausted, emotionally completely drained, but cleansed.

Gradually she sniffled herself into some semblance of control and looked down at the soiled tracksuit she was in. Getting up, she padded to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She winced at the picture. Her hair stood in a greasy knotted mess around her head and her face was red and splotchy, her eyes swollen and her nose still running. Rubbing her hands hard over her face, she turned and started the shower, taking off her dirty clothes and dropping them in a little heap on the floor. Getting into the shower, she took a few deep breaths to get her roiling emotions under control. She then proceeded to shampoo her hair twice and scrub her face and body until she glowed pink from head to toe. Getting into a pair of fresh pyjamas, she slid into bed, hair still damp.

The cleansing process had worked, and she felt slightly more healed, slightly more grounded. Maybe she could sleep tonight. She suspected the niggling feeling that she had done exactly the opposite of the right thing was still there, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and picked up the book lying on her nightstand. It was 2am, and she needed to sleep, but she also needed to lose herself in the story, even if it was only for a few minutes. Just as she was getting into the story and she could feel her eyelids start to droop, her phone buzzed on her nightstand, startling her with the loud vibration. Frowning at the unfamiliar number, she decided to answer, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Hello?” she said, her frown deepening when all she heard was a clink, like glass against glass, and a soft cough.

“Who is this?” she tried again, ready to put the phone down.

“Lita…”

The single word was whispered on a tenuous breath she barely heard, but knew the voice none the less.

“Jonathan, is that you?”

There was a loud sniffle and a “mmm-mmm”, his voice breaking on the last syllable.

“Are you okay, it’s gone 2am. Why are you phoning me?”

There was a long silence, and for a moment Rosalita thought he was gone. Then he spoke again, and his voice and words tore at her heart.

“He’s dead, Lita. He’s dead. They killed him, and it’s my fault.”

For a second she didn’t know how to react. His voice was so utterly desolate, so broken. Her brain spun with questions.

“Jonathan, what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?”

There was a loud sniffle again, and a sound that she thought was a swallow and a cough.

“Aubrey. He was my best friend. And I killed him.” The line went silent again, but this time she kept her silence, letting him breathe. After long moments, he mumbled again, sounding contrite.

“I didn’t know who else to talk to.”

His voice was rough with emotion, and small, needy. Rosa felt the tears well up in her eyes. He sounded like a lost little boy, and she ached to hold him, stroke his hair and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Making a decision and swinging her legs down from the bed still holding the phone to her ear, she spoke.

“I’m coming over. Are you home?”

“No!”

The answer came loud and almost too quickly, followed by another short silence that ended in a long shaky breath.

“Don’t come over, it’s the middle of the night. Can we just talk?”

Rosa uncertainly settled back into bed.

“Sure, we can just talk. You want to tell me about it? What happened?”

And so he started talking, his breath hitching every now and again, recounting how he found Aubrey in his car, pausing to take a drink now and then. He rambled, sometimes becoming incoherent, jumping around from the present to the past, but Rosa just listened, letting him wander through memories, happy and sad, letting him reminisce fondly the one moment and castigate himself mercilessly the next. Finally she could hear him calming down, the sobs and sniffles becoming less frequent. She could also hear that throughout their long one-sided conversation, he had become steadily drunker, to the point where he was now slurring between hiccups. Finally, Rosa spoke for the first time in minutes.

“Jonathan, I think you should try to get some sleep now, okay? Are you going to be alright?”

“Mm-mmm…” he said sleepily. “Thank you Lita… For listening.”

Rosa smiled fondly. “I’m going to phone you later in the morning to check on you, okay?”

But the line had gone dead. Rosa put her phone down and seeing that it was nearly 4am, settled down to get a few hours of sleep. Right on the edge of slipping away, she smiled. Her heart ached for him, but she couldn’t help the small bubble of happiness that in his hour of turmoil, he had phoned her, despite what she had done to him. Closing her eyes, she went to sleep, the little bubble of happiness and the hard black knot of despair sitting hand in hand in her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan opened his eyes, his hand searching the bedside table to end the piercing sound that had dragged him from his passed-out state. Finally finding his phone and shutting off the alarm, he rubbed both hands over his face, smacking his lips at the disgusting taste in his mouth and closing his eyes tightly against the headache pounding at his temples. Turning his head, he saw a large glass of orange juice and two aspirin standing there. He smiled weakly, thanking his drunk self for the foresight. Moments later, the reason for his getting drunk last night came crashing back into him and the aching hole in his chest was back. He opened his eyes again, staring at the ceiling. He knew he couldn’t stay in bed forever. He was no longer a child, and he needed to deal with this.

Two hours later, he was walking into the emergency board meeting he had called. Familiar faces looked up at him as he entered, some looking bored, some showed open hostility, but at least there was one or two faint smiles. As he took his place at the head of the boardroom table and the people around the table became aware of his sombre demeanour, the smiles faded. Jonathan waited until he had everyone’s undivided attention, and then he spoke, watching the faces turned towards him carefully.

“Ladies and gentleman, I am afraid I have some terrible news. Mr. Aubrey James was found brutally murdered last night.”

He paused to take a shaky breath to compose himself and to let the gasps and exclamations of shock die down. After a few moments he held his hand up for silence. Gradually the whispers died down and he carried on. 

“The police was informed and an investigation is in process. We are shock and saddened by this terrible tragedy, and I give you my personal guarantee that the person responsible for this will be held accountable.” He paused again, making eye contact with every person individually, making sure that his point was made clearly. “Even if I have to see to it myself.”

There was a long, drawn-out silence as he continued watching the individuals before him. His eyes went to the junior shareholders, two men and one woman, all three staring at him with wide eyes. Then he looked to the two older gentlemen that were friends and business partners with his father before his death. Edward had his hand clasped over his mouth, his face grey, and Richard’s eyes were focused on his clasped hands, his head bowed. Lastly, he looked at his stepmother. He shuddered inwardly at the word. Their mutual animosity was no secret. She had hated his guts since before his father died and left the company to him at his coming of age. Her own two children from a previous marriage were worthless, and her second husband had always treated them as such. She had never liked Jonathan, and he had never minded. She was looking at him with a mixture loathing and a peculiar kind of smirk, but then again, that was her usual expression. Aubrey’s death had clearly not affected her in the least. Giving himself a little shake he returned his thoughts to the situation at hand.

“Details of the murder are being withheld by the police until the investigation is complete. Business-wise, as you all know, Except for Mrs. Bryanson-Oakley and myself, Mr. James was the biggest shareholder. Until the investigation is complete, Mr. James’ shares will be put in trust. I will administer this trust myself, and be accountable to the rest of the board.” He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. “If there’s nothing else, this meeting is adjourned until next week.”

He paused and waited to see if someone is going to have something to say. No one moved or spoke, the atmosphere in the room was cold with shock and dread. Jonathan nodded once and turned, leaving the room. He made his way to his office and closed the door as he walked in, stripping off his jacket as he walked and flopping into the chair, making it skid back a bit. Wearily, he pressed his fingers to his eyes, like a child wishing that this could all just go away and things could go back to normal. Back to before Biopros, before the drama and conniving, even before Rosa.

No.

He revised that thought. He would go through it all again, for the pleasure of seeing her one more time. He felt slightly guilty admitting it to himself 

A soft knock preceded his door swinging open, Hayley poking her flaxen head around it and then entering uninvited.

“Hey…” she said, striding towards him on her skyscraper Jimmy Choos with a sympathetic look on her face flawlessly made up face. “You okay?”

Jonathan sighed inwardly, making an effort and putting a stiff smile on his face. 

“Fine, thank you. Just tired.” He said, hoping that she’d catch the hint. Instead, she continued towards him, her expression going from sympathetic to suggestive, her full lips curling into a small smile.

“Want me to make you feel all better, sir?” She said, licking her lips and straddling him, shoving her breasts in his face.

Leaning back, Jonathan’s irritation got the better of him and he shoved her lightly.

“Hayley, no. Not now, please. I need to be alone.”

Pouting, she got off his lap and shaking her perfectly coiffed head irritably, she leaned against the desk, crossing her arms across her ample chest.

“What do you want from me, Jonathan Oakley? You fuck me, and then you push me away. Tell me what you want.”

Jonathan looked at her for a moment and then dropped his eyes. He was suddenly bone tired. His heart ached and his head was throbbing. Rubbing the fingers of one hand over his eyes, he gathered his thoughts before looking up at her. Steeling himself, using the deadness in his chest, he spoke.

“Hayley, I’m sorry. I was very straight forward with you from the beginning. I’m not interested in a relationship, and I never was. I thought I’d made that clear. If I put you under a wrong impression, I apologise.” He stopped to take a breath, watching her face. He tried to continue, but she interrupted, her face ugly and her voice venomous.

“Fuck you Jonathan Oakley. Fuck you and your false courtesies. We could have had a good thing, but it’s over.”

She strutted to the door, turning again as she opened it, tears of rage standing in her eyes.

“My resignation will be on your desk first thing in the morning.”

She slammed the door as she exited, rattling the windows, and Jonathan put his face back in his hands, feeling a mix of regret and relief. His phone buzzed on his desk, vibrating across the polished wood. Heaving a sigh he checked the number, and his mood went from sad exhaustion to excited tension. Answering, he breathed her name with almost religious awe.

“Rosa…”

The line was quiet for a moment, and then her smooth slightly accented voice came over the line.

“Jonathan, hello. I just wanted to check if you were okay.”

She sounded hesitant, as if she regretted making the call. When she didn’t say anything else, he hurried to fill the silence that was rapidly turning awkward.

“I’m fine, Rosa, thank you for asking.” He hesitated, feeling the warmth spread up his neck to his ears.

“Thank you, for last night. I apologise for bothering you.” He laughed a little, a brittle, cynical sound. “I was a mess. Thank you for listening to my rambling.”

“You’re most welcome,” she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. Then she continued; “Would you….” She took a deep breath and continued, the words rushing out, almost tumbling over each other. “Would you like to meet me for a cup of coffee. You can tell me more about what happened.”

Jonathan felt his blush deepen, his heart leaping in his chest at her invitation. The sudden jubilation warred with the aching sadness in his heart, confusing him. The jubilation momentarily won out, and he felt himself smile as he answered.

“Yes, Rosa, I would like that very much.”

He heard her exhale and detected a smidge of relief there. And when she spoke, he could hear the smile in her voice again.

“Good. Great. I’ll see you this afternoon at the coffee shop in my building if that’s okay?”

“That’s perfect.” He said, and after a short silence, he continued. “Goodbye, Rosa. I will see you this afternoon.”

And with his spirit buoyed and his heart a little lighter, he put on his jacket and left the office, unaware of the pair of eyes filled with loathing that followed his steps as he made his way to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Rosa rushed through her appointments, her heart fluttering a little every time she thought of seeing Jonathan again. She supressed the feeling, giving herself a little shake and trying to concentrate on her work. She was not going back on her decision to say goodbye to him months ago. She had already thought a hundred times that maybe inviting him for coffee was a bad idea.

Well, there’s no going back now, she thought, just barely supressing the smile that threatened to curl at the corners of her mouth. Looking at her watch, she signed, thumping the table lightly in frustration. And now she’s going to be late. She sent off a quick message to Jonathan apologising and promising to meet him within 10 minutes. Picking up the phone, she got ready to get the urgent phone call as soon as she was able.

Jonathan checked his phone, smiling a little when he saw Rosa’s number.

I’m so sorry, I’m going to be about 15 minutes late. X Rosa

Frowning slightly, Jonathan put his phone back in his pocket and leaned back in his chair, his fingers toying absently with the tablecloth. He was already sitting in the coffee shop, having arrived early to surprise Rosa. A dozen snowy white roses lay on the table, dewy and perfect. Jonathan stared at them for a moment, grinned widely and got up, tossing a few bills on the table and grabbing the roses. He made his way out of the coffee shop and entered the building itself, making for the elevator.

He stood in the elevator, still grinning at himself and tapping his fingers impatiently against his thigh, watching the floor numbers tick over at a snail’s pace. Finally, after what felt like a month, the elevator tinged, having arrived on the 12th floor, the floor where Rosa’s offices were situated. Jonathan bounced on the balls of his feet as the doors slid open, and as soon as there was a gap large enough to accommodate him, he dashed through. As he cleared the doors, he collided with a body, a much smaller body with a lovely fragrance and sleek blonde hair. His arms automatically enfolded her, keeping her from falling backwards from the impact.

Setting her back on her feet and making sure she had her balance, he looked down into her face and realised that it was Celise, Rosa’s personal assistant.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry, I was in a hurry and I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

He checked her over again as she stared at him, her eyes turning from puzzlement to understanding and then recognition.

“Mr. Oakley?”

Her eyes dropped down his body, taking in his shoulders straining in the suit jacket and tapering down to a toned stomach and narrow hips. Then up again noting his day-old scruff on the strong jaw and short-cropped blonde curls. A slight flush came to her cheeks as she realised that she had given herself away with the obvious once over.

“You’ve … changed.”

Oakley smiled a small smile.

“Hello, Celise, it’s good to see you again. Is Madame Rosalita around?”

Celise smiled. “She’s in her office, I think she’s just finishing up. Everyone’s gone already, early knock off on a Friday. I’m also on my way, will you find your own way, or do you want me to come with you? I could….”

She trailed off, realising that she’s rambling. Jonathan took pity on her and his smile widened.

“That’s perfectly fine, thank you. I’m sure I remember the way to her office. Have a great weekend!”

And with a last reassuring smile and a little salute, he turned and made his way down the opulent, dimly lit hallway. When he was just about to enter the large double doors to Celise’s office that leads through to Rosa’s, she called to him.

“Mr. Oakley?”

He turned, his eyebrows raised in question.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Celise paused, dropping her eyes. “She will be glad too.”

And with a small awkward wave, she fled into the elevator. Jonathan grinned and turned again, entering through the double doors and crossing the outer office in long strides. When he came to Rosa’s closed door, he paused, taking a long steadying breath. Without knocking, he turned the handle and the door swung open on silent hinges.

His breath rushed out of his lungs as his eyes fell on her. Rosa was seated behind her desk, the one lamp on the corner of her desk casting a golden glow over her as she wrote. Her head bowed, she didn’t seem to hear him come in. Her eyes were trained on the pad in front of her, and Jonathan took the time to look his fill. Her hair was pinned up into a neat bun, but through the day wispy tendrils of darkest silk had escaped, framing her face softly. Her black lashes were cast down, hiding her eyes, and she chewed on the corner of her lip in concentration. Sensing his presence, she glanced up and a shock went through her, her eyes going wide as her hand flew to her heart. For a moment, her plump lips formed a perfect, silent “O”, until the recognition dawned in her eyes. Jonathan watched the emotions flit by behind her eyes as she struggled to regain her composure. Instinctive fear was replaced by surprise, and then awe as she mimicked Celise’s reaction, her eyes gliding up and down his body as a small secret smile formed on her lips. After a few beats, she finally spoke, her voice still breathy with shock.

“Jonathan…. I was expecting to meet you in the coffee shop,” she chastised lightly as she got up, smoothing her hands down her skirt in an almost nervous gesture.

“Rosa. I apologise. I decided on the spur of the moment to come up here. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He stepped into the room as he spoke, and when he reached her desk, he lay down the bouquet of roses carefully.

“It is of no matter.” She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Jonathan just stood there watching, taking her in, like a drowning man that had just crossed a desert. Rosa self-consciously tucked a stray curl behind her ear and looked down. The silence stretched awkwardly, pulling tight like the string on a musical instrument, the atmosphere laden with so many words yearning to be spoken. Finally Rosa walked around the desk and came to a standstill in front of Jonathan. She looked up at his, her eyes concerned.

“Are you doing okay? I was so worried…”

Jonathan smiled down at her. He felt the pang that he’s come to expect when reminded of Aubrey’s death, that tearing pain in his heart. But he would be a liar if he didn’t feel elation at being with her again. He was still drinking in her features, just standing there with his mouth closed and his breath held. He realised he should say something, laughing a bit at himself, but sobering quickly.

“I’m fine. It hurts, badly, it probably always will, but I am better able to function than I was last night….”

He trailed off, and the uncomfortable silence threatened to return. At the same time, they started speaking.

“Well you look great…”

“Rosa I need…”

They both laughed a bit and then the electricity was back. Rosa found herself staring at his mouth, her heart mind and soul yearning for the touch of his lips. She watched as his face lowered, his eyes fixed on hers, and when his lips finally connected to hers, a thrill of electricity went down her spine, igniting a heat in her belly and making her heart trip in her chest. His lips danced over hers, his hands coming up to push into her hair. He left her lips and placed small warm kisses over her cheeks, her jaw, her closed eyelids, pouring all of his longing into it. Rosa stood still, frozen, caught in the spell he was weaving with his warm lips on her skin. Finally, she opened her eyes. Jonathan rested his forehead against her and looked into her eyes. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, and Rosa was struck once more with the beauty and depth in them.

“Hi.” She said, feeling a giggle bubble up in her chest.

“Hi.” He breathed back, still smiling.

“You’ve changed, Mr. Oakley.” She remarked whimsically, walking her fingers up his broad back.

“Still smiling, he replied: “You haven’t. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Rosa rolled her eyes and pushed him in the chest playfully.

“I don’t remember you being so suave.”

His voice catching, he answered: “I remember every little thing about you.”

And he kissed her again. He felt his need grow, becoming a big threatening monster in his chest, spurring him on, making him kiss her with an almost violent ferocity, his tongue invading her mouth forcefully, hands roaming, squeezing, pinching. He was clinging to her, holding her body so tightly against his that she struggled a bit. Finally he let her go, stepping back and dropping his head, his breath coming fast.

“Jonathan, are you sure this is what you want?” Her cheeks were flushed, her lips plump and kiss bruised, and her hair mussed, forming a soft halo around her hair in the half light of the dim office.

Jonathan looked up from beneath his brow, his eyes glistening and vulnerable. He nodded almost imperceptibly. His voice hoarse, he spoke one word as a single tear escaped down the side of his face.

“Please…”

Rosa took the step he had retreated closer and placed her hand softly on his cheek, rubbing away the wetness there. He exhaled loudly through his nose, and then his lips was on hers again, needy, forceful, pushing her back with his weight until her back connected with the bookcase against the wall painfully. His fingers fumbled on the buttons of her blouse, his hands trembling with the need to have her, to be inside her. Rosa pushed the suit jacket from his shoulders, her breath coming in quiet little moans, the need building inside her as his hands finally found their way inside her blouse and cupped her breasts.

His hands left her body momentarily to remove his tie with a quick jerk and unbutton just enough of the shirt to whip it off over his head. They were both feverish, trembling and breathing hard. She stroked her palms down his chest and stomach until she found his belt, her fingers immediately working to unfasten it. In record time his pants dropped and his glorious cock sprang free, hard and weeping. Rosa took him in hand, encircling his girth and stroking him hard, making him moan into her shoulder, his teeth grazing her skin.

Jonathan wasn’t able to wait any longer and his hands went up her thighs, cupping her ass for just a moment before his fingers found her centre, stroking hard over her sodden crotch, and then ripping it away impatiently. He lifted her one leg and placed it around his hips, and leaning back slightly to look into her eyes, he entered her slowly. Rosa stared back into the deep grey pools of his eyes as he slowly filled her, both holding their breath as her hot centre stretched and fluttered around his girth. When he was completely hilted inside her, he let out a shaky breath, trying to keep his control. But Rosa nipped lightly at his earlobe and whispered:

“Fuck me, Mr. Oakley.”

With a groan, Jonathan complied, pulling out almost completely before slamming back into her. His hands were on her breasts where he had forced down the cups of her bra, making her creamy bosom spill out, rosy nipples standing at attention. He set a steady pace, fucking her hard and fast and mercilessly, making the bookcase wobble rather alarmingly. But they were both oblivious, lost in sensation.

Rosa could feel it start to build, that slow burning tidal wave of pleasure threatening to take her breath away. Jonathan kissed her hard, still ramming into her, his breath coming in gasps as he filled her again and again. He dropped a hand between them, reaching for her sensitive little button. She could feel his thrusts becoming erratic, more urgent, and when he pinched her clit roughly she fell over the edge with a scream, her body shaking and her cunt milking him as he thrust a few more times and then stilled deep inside her. He threw back his head and let out a rough, drawn-out groan as his hips stuttered against hers, emptying himself deep inside her. He clung to her desperately, dropping his face into the crook of her neck, breathing hard. Finally, he set her down carefully, making sure she could stand on her wobbly legs.

Taking her face in his hands, he gave a her a soft, lingering kiss. Rosa kissed him back, then took his hand and lead him to the long, comfortable couch against the opposite wall, where they both collapsed, Rosa resting her head on his chest, his arms around her. When their breathing finally returned to normal, Jonathan kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you. I needed you.”

Rosa just smiled and snuggled into him.

“Want to talk now?” She asked.

All she got in reply was an inarticulate but contented “mmm…”

“Was that a yes or a no?” she enquired, smiling a little.

For long seconds, it was quiet. And then Jonathan started talking. He started from when he had seen her last, when he had walked out of her life at her behest, broken-hearted, pathetic, small. He told her about the attack and being beaten to a pulp, about the threats and how Aubrey had advised him to up his security. He told how he had picked himself up, manned up, grown up. He spoke of how the physical workouts and throwing himself into his work had kept him sane when all he could think of was her.

Then, haltingly, he recounted the night he found his best friend murdered in his car. He left nothing out, not the blood, the hideous way he stared with vacant eyes, the shock and horror of it. How it had almost broken him completely. With some surprise, he realised he was crying, and that Rosa was looking up into his face, her own eyes brimming, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Slowly, the words dried up, until they just lay like that, the sun having set some time ago. Finally, Rosa spoke.

“Jonathan, I am so, so sorry. I wanted…”

But he lay a finger softly on her lips to silence her.

“Rosa, I understand why you did what you did. I know that you had your reasons. You probably still have, but…” 

Before he could finish his sentence, she interrupted him, mirroring his earlier action and laying a finger on his lips.

“Jonathan no, don’t say it.” 

He tried again, but she hushed him again. When he finally closed his mouth and looked at her slightly grumpily, she reached up and kissed him. It was a soft, warm kiss, full of tenderness and promise. 

“For now, can we have this? Can we just… be? I want to be with you. But you have to be patient with me, okay?”

Jonathan nodded, and placing a soft kiss on her hair, he enfolded her in his arms and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan woke with the bright morning sun square in his eyes, making him blink and shield his eyes. Licking his lips, he sat up and tried to get a bearing of where he was. As his eyes got used to the light and he looked around, he remembered and smiled. Rosa’s office. Puzzled, he looked around again.

“Rosa?” he called, wondering where she could have gone. He took stock of the room again, seeing her shoes and torn panties lying where they had left them the previous evening.

Getting up, he poked his head into her tiny private bathroom, but it was deserted. Getting slightly worried, he went out again and searched for his phone, finally locating it in his discarded suit jacket. Calling up her number he dialled, tapping his finger nervously as he waited for it to connect. Just as it started ringing, he heard a strange noise on the other side of the desk. He walked around and pulled open a drawer.

All the blood drained from his face as he stared at Rosa’s phone vibrating in the drawer. She never leaves without her phone. He chewed his lip as he thought about it.

He had a very bad feeling about this.


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan rushed out of Rosa’s office, his shirt flapping open and his feet bare, his heart hammering in his chest. He had no idea where she could have gone, where to start looking. He only knew that every instinct in his mind was screaming alarm bells at him, making him sweat and curse as he rushed to the elevator. Trying to calm his thoughts, he decided to check her apartment first. When the doors slid open silently, he entered and jammed the button for the top floor, standing back and raking his fingers through his short curls as he took a few breaths. He tapped his hand impatiently against his thigh as he waited. Finally, the doors slid open into the foyer of Rosa’s penthouse. Jonathan had never been here, but there was only one large double door, which he headed for immediately. 

As he got closer, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and a chill of premonition slithered down his spine. On silent feet, he approached the door, and placing the palm of his hand flat against the wood, he pushed it open quietly. Every nerve was on end as the apartment was slowly revealed to him. Everything seemed intact. Her living area was big but cozy, book shelves lining the walls and over stuffed furniture scattered through the room. Large windows displayed a magnificent view of the city. But Jonathan hardly noticed. Holding his breath, he quietly crept further into the apartment. To the left, another door stood slightly ajar, and he headed towards it, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. Reaching the door, he again pushed against it, causing it to swing open on silent hinges. 

Entering the room quickly, he got the impression of fragrant humidity, a small fast-moving human form and then stars exploded in front of his eyes. He staggered back, his hand going to the spot on his forehead where a blunt object of some kind had hit him. Shaking his head, trying to clear his vision, he became aware of a voice and hands on him. 

“Oh my god, oh shit, Jonathan, I’m so sorry. Shit…. “

It was Rosa, leading him towards the bed, apologizing every step of the way. His vision clearing slightly, he looked down at her, blinking owlishly. She was staring at him, her eyes large and filled with remorse as her fingers lightly explored the rapidly rising bump on his forehead. There was something else in her eyes as well, and a twitching at the corners of her lips.

“Ouch. Fuck.” Jonathan muttered, plonking down on the bed heavily. 

Rosa lost it and a giggle bubbled up and escaped in a snort. The giggle quickly turned into a loud guffaw despite her attempts to hide it.

“I’m so sorry, Jonathan, but Jesus you gave me a fright!” She managed to get out in between snorts of laughter. “I thought you were a burglar or something.”

Jonathan just nodded, the sense of relief of seeing her still too strong for him to trust his voice. Now that she was sitting next to him, holding an ice pack she had fetched to his forehead, his reaction to finding her gone seemed a little ridiculous. When he found his voice, it was still a bit quivery, whether from relief or an oncoming concussion, he wasn’t sure.

“I woke up and you were gone…. Your phone was still there. I was worried.”

Rosa stroked a stray curl back from his forehead. 

“I am so sorry, you were sleeping like a baby, I needed a shower and I didn’t want to wake you up. I thought I’d make it back before you woke.” 

She leant forward and kissed him softly, her full warm lips gliding over his with a feather light touch. He kissed her back, breathing in her scent and revelling in having her close and safe. He was distracted though by his thoughts, more specifically his instinctive reaction to her absence. The more he thought about it, the more he suspected that it wasn’t an overreaction like they are both trying to pretend. The fact is, there had been a few attempts at intimidating and hurting him already, he didn’t know who was behind it, and he didn’t know how much that person knew. Rosa was the most precious thing to him in his life. He shuddered slightly. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes. 

“I think I could use a shower as well. And after that, we’re going to have to talk.” 

Rosa started to protest, but he lay a finger on her lips. 

“I am serious, Rosa. Shower, then talk.”

She looked at him for a second, then dropped her eyes, nodding her agreement. She peeked at him from underneath her eyelashes. 

“Only if I’m invited to join you…”

Jonathan grinned, then put on a mock serious expression.

“Of course. It would be very uncouth of me to use your shower alone, wouldn’t it?” 

Smiling, Rosa got up and headed towards the bathroom, dropping the towel around her as she walked with swaying hips and fluttering her lashes at him over her shoulder in an exaggerated coquettish way. Jonathan grinned and followed her, his eyes gliding over her feminine curves appreciatively. His heart ached at her beauty, and other more base parts of him started to take notice. As he came back from shutting and locking the door of her apartment, he shed his clothes, arriving in the bathroom naked with his cock starting to fill out and hanging heavily between his legs. 

Rosa was standing in the shower, turning the taps and adjusting the temperature. He stepped in behind her, moulding his body to hers and lifting her hair to planting slow warm kisses up the column of her neck, nibbling at her ear as his hands went around to cup her full wet breasts. 

“I’ve always been a big fan of shower sex…” he rumbled against her shoulder and she giggled. 

“What, with yourself? I remember how we met, Jonathan Oakley, do you?”

Her comment earned her a hard pinch to the nipple, making her gasp.

“Okay, the idea of it always intrigued me. Seems like it’s another first for us. Care to teach me everything you know about water-based copulation, Madame Rosalita?”

In answer, she turned in his arms and captured his lips with hers, standing on tiptoe to reach and twining her arms around his neck. Jonathan felt his heart speed up at the feel of her warm mouth and velvet tongue against his. He would never get tired of kissing her, her taste, her feel, her slippery wet body pressed against his. Breaking the kiss, she stepped back. 

“First, let’s get you clean….”

Rosa grabbed the bottle of shower gel and squirted some into her hands. Lathering it up, she placed her hands against his chest, gliding them up and over his shoulders. She almost groaned aloud at the firm feel of his muscles under his skin. The inexperienced lanky young man she met a few months ago captured her heart against her will, sending her spiralling into the vortex that was this infatuation. But the solid, confident man with the serious eyes was making her heart pound in her chest and her core tingle with anticipation. She continued to wash him, concentrating on the job at hand, making sure she reached everywhere as she moved lower, his stomach muscles quivering under her touch as her soapy fingers stroked down.

She glided her hands around, kneading her fingers into the large muscles of his well-formed butt, then stroking them in between, fluttering her fingertips against his puckered hole, making him gasp out an audible breath. But he didn’t move, just stood trembling and breathing hard. When she was done there, she moved back around, finally taking his rock hard straining cock in her hands. He groaned as her small hands circled his girth, the soap making them glide easily up and down his length. Holding his solid member in one hand, she reached one hand under and gently grabbed his balls, rolling them softly in her fingers. Jonathan’s breathing became more erratic, but he still didn’t move. He stood like a statue, his eyes closed and his nostrils flared, lips slightly parted as he tried to stay in control. Rosa quickly moved on down his legs until he was soaped from head to toe. Then, she stepped back. 

“Time to rinse off, Mr. Oakley.”

His eyes opened and the look in them made Rosa clench her thighs together with need. She watched as he stepped back a little, lifting his face as the water cascaded down his body. He used his hands to rub away all the soap, and when it was all gone, he stepped forward again, encircling her in his arms and whispering in her ear. 

“I really like it so far, this shower thing…”

Then he kissed her, his tongue pushing into her mouth urgently, his hands roaming up and down her body. She felt that sensation again, the sense of losing herself in him, flying too close, getting too involved. But this time she breathed deeply to calm the instinctive panic and let herself fall. She offered no resistance as he walked her back until her back connected to the cool tiles behind her. 

“I need you.” He said simply, going down on his knees, draping one of her legs over his shoulder as she grabbed onto his shoulders. 

Rosa let out a loud gasp as his mouth connected with her inner thigh, kissing and sucking hard, marking her. Then he moved towards his goal, and made her keen with pleasure as he licked through her hot wet folds, his tongue reaching deep to drink of her nectar. Rosa’s eyes were pinched shut against the agonizing pleasure, her legs already quaking with the oncoming tidal wave. Jonathan lapped at were weeping cunt, his tongue first moving up and down in long slow strokes, and then worrying her clit in fast, small circles. She felt her muscles start to contract and she pushed her hands into his short curls, holding his head still as her hips moved involuntarily, grinding into him as his tongue delved deep. Her orgasm washed over her and throwing her head back she screamed his name, her body shaking with pleasure. 

Jonathan didn’t let up, latching his mouth over her and sucking her through her orgasm, until almost two minutes later she finally started to come down. Rosa opened her eyes but struggled to focus. Jonathan’s face was directly in front of her, smiling tenderly, with just a hint of smug.

“You okay there, Madame?” he asked, leaning forward and kissing her nose. 

“I’m not even in the same galaxy as okay….” Rosa breathed, her voice shaky. 

“That’s a pity…” he purred into her neck, “because I’m not done yet.”

Lining up, he entered her, stretching her and making her gasp into his mouth. Her dripping pussy was still sensitive from her shattering orgasm and her muscles fluttered around his generous girth as he pumped slowly into her. His pubic bone brushed at her clit with each stroke, making her knees even shakier than they already were. Jonathan kissed her neck, her face, his lips finally finding hers and his tongue delving into her mouth as his strokes got faster, deeper, more urgent. He dropped his face into her neck as his hips moved even faster, slamming her into the wall, going deep and hard, his strong fingers digging into her soft flesh. His growing urgency pushed her right to the edge, and when she felt him starting to twitch inside her with need, she let go, letting the wave of pleasure wash over her, his inner muscles clamping down on him just as he threw his head back and pumped his seed deep into her with a deep animalistic grunt. 

Rosa clung to his shoulders, her breath coming fast. Dear God, she thought, what is it about this man? She hasn’t had sex this fantastic with anyone for years, and he walks into her life and throws the rule book out the window. Once again pushing her doubts to the back of her mind, she kissed him, their lips meeting gently. 

After rinsing off, they both got dry and brushed their teeth, Jonathan nonchalantly grabbing Rosa’s toothbrush and using it with a cheeky grin. Rosa rolled her eyes at him and snapped a wet towel at his bare ass, earning her a murderous look in the mirror and a tackle onto the bed. She screamed and kicked as he dug his fingers into her sides mercilessly.

Sobering up and letting her go, Jonathan sat up. 

“We have to talk, Rosa. I am afraid for you. You know what has been happening in my life. I would not be able to handle it if something happened to you.” He looked down. “I feel like I’m putting you in danger…”

Rosa lifted his face with one finger, looking him in the eye. 

“Jonathan, you don’t know a lot about me, and someday I will tell you the whole story. In the meantime, you’re going to have to trust me. I’ve learnt to look after myself, I promise, I’ll be fine.”

He looked at her doubtfully, but she held his eyes with a stubborn lift of her chin. Eventually, he nodded reluctantly and kissed her lips, hoping in the back of his mind that he was not making the wrong decision.

Finally, after some cuddles and more soft kisses, they were dressed and respectable enough to face the real world, and strangely just on time to take the elevator down to Rosa’s offices to start the day at 8am sharp. As they entered the foyer to Rosa’s office, Celise looked up where she was sitting at her desk already. Her eyes widened slightly before she plastered her professional smile on her face. 

“Good morning Rosa. Mr. Oakley.” 

Jonathan felt the blood tinge his cheeks pink as he nodded and smiled at her. Rosa turned to him, taking his hand. 

“I’ll see you later?” she asked, looking up into his eyes. 

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he nodded again and pecked her on the cheek, making a hasty exit. 

Later, at his desk, Jonathan leaned back in his chair, taking a break and grabbing his phone. He had been working like a demon all morning, the date of his 21st birthday and thus the power shift in the company was getting close, less than 2 weeks away, and there were a lot of details to sort out. Smiling a bit, he sent a quick text to Rosa.

J: Hey beautiful woman. How is your day going? XX

About thirty seconds later, he got a reply. 

R: Hey handsome man.  Going fine. Struggling to concentrate. I think I need a shower… ;-)

Jonathan grinned at the screen. 

J: Really busy week ahead. But would like to see you on Saturday?

R: Same here. Saturday’s fine. XX

Still smiling, Jonathan sat up and concentrated on work again. The day passed quickly, and when he surfaced again, it was dark out and his stomach was growling. Deciding to call it a night, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He opted for the drive through nearby, feeling slightly guilty and deciding to add an extra hour in the gym in the morning. Having eaten, he fell face first into bed and was snoring in about five seconds. 

The rest of the week passed in the same vein, work work and more work keeping Jonathan too busy to see Rosa at all, just sending her a text every morning and night. On Friday morning he confirmed their date on Saturday, feeling tired but almost giddy with excitement. Saturday morning, he got up in a great mood, whistling his way through the shower and treating himself to his favourite coffee after a long run. He spent the rest of the day working from home, finishing up the last details of the official handover of the company taking place on Wednesday. At about 5pm, Rosa sent him a text.

R: Hey lover, I’m running slightly late, meet me at my apartment at around 7? XX

Smiling, he sent a text back confirming that he would see her there. 

When he arrived at her building, it was deserted. He crossed the lobby, shaking his head at the normal security guard’s absence. He’d probably snuck off for a quick smoke out back. Taking the elevator, he relaxed, leaning back with his hands in his pockets, watching the floor numbers light up one by one. Finally, the elevator opened with a subtle ping. Stepping out, Jonathan’s eyes found the little tableau in the middle of the room, and all the breath left his lungs in a woosh, blood draining from his face, leaving him cold. He rushed forward to where Celise was sitting tied to a chair, her mouth covered with duct tape and blood running down her face from a cut just under her hairline. He ripped off the duct tape, and the moment her mouth was free, Celise gasped in air and spoke a phrase that chilled him to the bone and made his heart drop into his stomach. 

“Jonathan, thank God. They took her. They came here and they took her. I’m sorry, I’m so scared, I don’t know what they’re going to do to her.”


End file.
